


Eyes Like The Devil

by RyuCrisis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuCrisis/pseuds/RyuCrisis
Summary: In which Loki's fall off of the Bifrost drops him right into the life of a young woman who wants absolutely nothing to do with the opposite sex in any way, shape or form. Will be mostly AU but will contain things from both movies. Starts right after the events of 'Thor'.





	1. Of Really big Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooo, you may all have noticed that The Wishing Stone has vanished. I was so not happy about how it turned out. This is something I've put up and taken down before. So many movies had passed since I wrote it so I thought I would clean it up and change a few things. Then I decided I liked it the way it was and decided to keep it as an AU type thing so enjoy! :)

_ Kat _

Moving restlessly, 20 year old Katherine Fraser’s amber eyes roved all around the small park she took refuge in almost every night, this was her special place to think and just be free. Though she lived alone, her home was not her sanctuary. In her mind, she knew in a perfect world that her home should be her sanctuary but it wasn’t and this world was far from perfect.

Unfortunately, as much as she tried to make it a home it just never seemed the same as where she came from. Not that where she came from was the same as it was any more either, her step-father made sure of that. No matter what she tried, she just couldn’t force herself to stay in a place she felt she didn’t belong even though she knew she had a sister and a mother who used to try to love her no matter what she did.

Ever since her father got sick and passed away, everything had changed and she knew it would never be the same again. It caused her mother to change into somebody that was foreign to her and it only got worse when her step-father came into the picture. That man turned her loving mother into a needy, whiney, all together terrible person to be around and her big sister, whom she trusted with her life, was either completely blind to this fact or totally in denial, she couldn’t figure out which.

In the end, she decided that couldn’t watch her family implode on itself any longer so she chose to give everything up. She gave up on trying to save her mother form the asshole she married to replace her father and she gave up trying to break her sister of the denial or whatever it was that she was in.

Hell, she even gave up her very best friend in the whole world, Alex. He promised her that they’d share a life together and be inseparable forever. When her father passed away, she changed and this was something that she just couldn’t help. Because of this Alex seemed to just drift away from her and she couldn’t stop it.

She gave up on fixing everything in her life for a man 10 years her senior that promised her a whole new adventure and whole set of dreams that didn’t even happen. Instead, he grew tired of her and left her all alone a city she barely knew.

Let out a long sigh, Kat plopped down into the grass and searched her hoodie pockets for her Zippo lighter and pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out of the pack, she placed it between her lips and flipped open her lighter to light the end of it. Taking a rather large pull, she exhaled noisily and flared her nostrils as the smoke billowed from them. She let out a long, pleasure filled groan and kicked off her shoes. She waved her toes through the grass and closed her eyes at the feeling. She was so lost in the pleasure of fulfilling her weekly addiction that she almost didn’t feel something whacking her in the side of the head.

Looking down, she noticed a half chewed up red ball sitting right next to her thigh.

Shaking out of her pleasure filled haze, she saw that her big black dog, Kidah, was sitting in front of her with her head cocked to the side, her mismatched eyes of brown and blue looking at her with a look on her face that said she clearly disagreed with her bad weekly habit.

“Oh come ON! You’re not even going to let me enjoy this one thing, are you? I don’t even do half the garbage I used to and you won’t even let enjoy one cigarette will you?” She whined, giving Kidah a disgruntled look.

When Kidah refused to budge, Kat sighed and slammed her half smoked butt into the ground to put it out. She watched Kidah immediately perk up and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Suddenly, Kidah’s whole demeanor changed, her hackles rose and her lips curled back revealing her sharp canines. She let out a low, protective growl.

Realizing very quickly that something wasn’t right, Kat jumped to her feet and slipped her shoes on as fast as she could. As she was trying to get the second one on, she heard a noise that definitely did not come from her and her head shot up so fast she could have given herself whiplash. Looking around, Kat saw something that made her heart jump into her throat and she couldn’t help but let out a gasp. A few feet away from her, she saw a distinctly human figure stumbling around the in the dark. Squinting, she was able to make out that the person was male.

Biting her lip, she tried to decide what to do, the little voice in the back of her head was telling her to run away as fast as she could but she found that she just couldn’t force her legs to obey her. As freaked out as she was, she knew she would not be able to live with herself if she left an injured person stumbling around in the dark by themselves so she decided to push back her fear and approached him.

Gathering all the wits she had, Kat moved closer to the figure. As she did this, something grabbed onto the back of her shirt. Turning to see what it was, she realized that it was Kidah and she was giving her a look as if to say “Are you crazy? This man could kill you for all you know!” She bent down and gave Kidah a reassuring pat on the top of her head. She couldn’t just leave this poor man stumbling alone in the dark.

Form what she could make out in the darkness; he looked to be quite good looking even though his face looked like it was caked with dirt. His hair was inky black and she could tell that it had been slicked back at some point, but it seemed that whatever happened to him messed it up. His eyes were the most intense color of green she had ever seen in her life. Even though he looked relatively normal, she could sense that he didn’t belong stumbling around in the park and something was not right. It took her no time all to realize that those intense green eyes of his were now fixated on her and she fought the urge to run in the other direction as fast as she could. Swallowing hard, she stood her ground as he approached her.

Now that he was standing right in front of her, she could see that he was well over 6 feet tall and very lean. Without warning, he suddenly entered her personal space and his large hands latched onto her forearms. His eyes seemed so sad and his facial expression looked very distressed. She could see that he wanted very badly to tell her something. However before he could get the words out, his legs gave out from underneath and he went crashing to the ground taking her with him.

Kat ended up landing flat on her back and he ended up landing directly on top of her so she was nose to nose with him. She couldn’t help put turn a ridiculous shade of red that probably hadn’t even been invented until right then. Looking into his eyes, she saw that they were a little hazy and realized he probably had no idea what was happening. As gently as she could, she pushed him off of her and tried to help him to his feet. For some reason, his feet just refused to cooperate and she just couldn’t handle his dead weight at her size. Instead, with a bit of difficulty, she managed to at least get him into a sitting position leaning against a tree trunk.

Exhaling a large breath, Kat collapsed back onto the ground and tried to process exactly what just took place. As she was trying to get her thoughts into some kind of order, she suddenly remembered that she had Kidah with her. Looking around, she was relieved to see that Kidah was sitting a few feet away from her looking a little disgruntled; she let out a sigh of relief. She whistled and Kidah obediently trotted over.

“I’m sorry girl! But you know that I couldn’t just leave him to stumble around in the pitch dark.” She murmured, stroking Kidah’s fur.

Kidah licked the side of her face and she smiled. She could tell that she seemed to somehow understand the situation however crazy it was.

Shifting her thoughts back to the strange man next to her, Kat realized she had yet to get him any kind of medical attention and had the decency to look sheepish. Turning back to him, she looked him over for any visible injuries and saw none. Seeing that his eyes had closed and his face had relaxed, she came to the conclusion that he must have passed out.

Relaxing a bit a bit, she knew that she just couldn’t leave him in the park alone and decided that the best option would be to call for an ambulance. Sifting through her hoodie pockets, she pulled out her cell and dialed 911. After explaining the situation to the dispatcher, she hung up the phone and placed it back into her pocket.

About a minute later, she began to hear sirens and decided it would be best for her to leave before the ambulance got there so she wasn’t stuck with a billion questions she couldn’t answer and started to get up to leave. However, before she could get very far, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist. Suppressing the urge to jump in shock, she completely froze.

“P-Please don’t leave me.” She heard a deep voice mumble.

That voice was unlike any voice she had ever heard, something about it caused her to unfreeze immediately and shivers to run up and down her spine. It was like liquid honey with a touch of British lilt. Almost as if she lost control of her body, she turned back around and sat back down next to him.

He suddenly seemed to be very agitated and started muttering nonsense that she could barely understand. The only words she could pick out were ‘Thor’ ‘Father’ and ‘Bifrost’.

Her eye brows almost disappeared into her hairline in shock and she was starting to gather that this was no ordinary messed up guy sitting next to her. For some very odd reason that she couldn’t even start to explain, it just didn’t bother her like it should a normal person.

Turning to face him, she saw that his eyes were open again but were still very glazed over and he seemed to be in pain. Sighing, she knew there was no way she could leave him now. Not really knowing why, she brought her hand up and started stroking back his inky black hair. She watched as he began to calm and his face relaxed again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kat could see that Kidah was looking at her like she had gone insane and quite rightly so. Normally, she would be the last girl on the face of the planet to help somebody of the opposite gender freely after everything that’s happened to her. Honestly, she had no idea what the hell she was thinking but no matter what she did she could not force herself to leave him again even through he had quite clearly passed out for good now.

As she heard the ambulance get closer, she really only had one thing going through her mind and it was that this encounter with this strange man probably just messed up her entire life without her permission.

Since when does she let anything like THAT happen ever?

  _Loki_

Loki felt as if he had been falling forever, he was beginning to wish that either something would just put him out of his misery or that in the very least he would finally end up somewhere. Suddenly, it was as if as his wish had been answered and he crash landed into something hard.

Before his brain could process what had just happened, it felt as if fire started crawling up, down and through all of his limbs at once. He had to clamp his mouth shut in order to stifle a pain filled yell. Once he finally regained control of his breathing and limbs, he forced himself to get up and out of the sizable dent left in the ground.

 Looking around at his surroundings, Loki realized where exactly he ended up and suddenly wished he could take back his wish.

 ‘ _Damn, of all the places to crash-land, it had to be Midgard. The one place I would have rather died than ended up in._ ’ He thought dryly.

Knowing he couldn’t very well stay in a dent in the middle of a park for Allfather knows how long, he used the last of his powers he concentrated on changing his armor to something a little more Midgardian. While doing so, he had to suppress a shudder of disgust. He hated having to waste what was left of his magic on such a thing but he knew that the humans would panic if they found out he was 'other-worldly' and that would just make his situation a lot worse than it already was. After the change was complete, he felt black dots of unconsciousness at the edge of his vision but he pushed them away. When his vision cleared, he forced himself to move forward, despite the fact that it felt as if his limbs were filled with lead.

After about 20 minutes of walking and finding nothing, he seriously considered just letting himself pass out on the ground where he stood until he started to sense a human near by. Not half a minute later, he was able to make out the small form of a human girl in the darkness coming towards him.

He didn’t know whether to be happy somebody found him or disgusted that he would have to interact with her.

As she got closer, Loki was able to make out more of her features and saw that she was quite young, she couldn't be any older than maybe twenty years old. She seemed even quite petite for that age. Her hair was very long and reached well past her shoulders. It was an ordinary shade of dark brown and was very curly, so much so that it was almost unruly. She had a normal looking face with a small nose with the exception of some freckles across the bridge of it and a small mouth.

The only real feature that she had that stood out to him were here eyes, he had never seen such a shade of amber before. He had no idea that the eyes of a human could hold so much emotion. Much to his chagrin, they seemed to be burning themselves into his mind and he seemed to be powerless to stop it.

Without really knowing why he was doing it, he entered her personal space and grabbed her by the forearms. He wanted to ask her where the bloody hell he was but he couldn’t get his mouth to form the words. Suddenly, he felt his legs give out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground taking her with him.

Loki wanted to be disgusted when he felt her warm, tiny hands on his person trying to help him back up off the ground but couldn’t find it in himself to be, he was far too tired for that. The little human tried to coax him into a sitting position and he did not try and stop her.

As disgusting as it was, the warmth she exuded seemed to reinvigorate him and as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, the little human could provide him with drink and food which he so desperately needed.

‘ _How humiliating, I find myself at the mercy of a small human girl_.’ He thought, disgruntled.

The last things Loki heard and felt before he passed out completely, were her voice calling for some sort of help and her small hand on his forehead. As much as he wanted to ignore the sensation of her hand on his skin, he found he was unable to. He outright refused to acknowledge the fact that it actually felt good.

Unfortunately, he brought this mess on himself and he would have to try and find a way out. Right now, all he could do was hope that his powers returned quickly before that mortal girl did something completely unforgivable to him.

However, in the deepest recesses of his fuzzy brain, he feared that it might be already too late for that.


	2. Trouble Magnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody here is the first honest to god chapter of this thing! Thank you to the people who dropped me the kudos and subscriptions! Hopefully you all like this chapter too. Don't hesitate to tell me what you all think!
> 
> I think that is all I have to say, happy reading everybody!
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own!

Kat

Rolling over in bed, Kat put her pillow over her head and groaned. She ended up staying with her 'mystery park man' as she dubbed him right up until the paramedics came and found them. Needless to say it ended up turning out to be one of the most awkward moments of her life trying to explain to the paramedics exactly what happened to him but at least she knew he was somewhere safe. She had no idea why that mattered seeing as she didn't even know him, but it did.

Unfortunately, the whole incident caused her to only get about three hours of sleep so she felt like total shit. Also, the fact that every damn thought that popped into her head seemed to be overridden by piercing green eyes so did not help. For some reason, they had tattooed themselves onto her brain and it was driving her nuts.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any more sleep, Kat pushed Kidah who decided to sleep almost on top of her out of the way and ripped off her covers. Forcing herself into an up-right position, she picked up her alarm clock off her night stand and checked the time. Forcing herself to focus on the little neon green numbers in front of her, she nearly started sobbing with frustration when she realized that it was only 9:00am. She thought hard for a moment and determined that if her mental faculties were working correctly that it was Sunday. This almost made her want to sob more.

In order to pay her rent and bills, Kat worked a full time waitressing job a bar and that barely covered everything. Some weeks, she went without eating in order to scrape by, it wasn't pretty but it was better than living on the streets. Unfortunately, all the stupid decisions she's made in her life so far did nothing to further her education at all. So, in order for her to fix the damage she's done to it, she also managed to fit in some night classes too. Sunday normally was her 'do nothing' day, some days it just didn't end up working out that way.

Sighing, Kat forced herself to get out of bed completely and exit her room. Passing by her mirror on her way out, she saw her reflection and her lips curled in disgust. Her curly hair was far messier than usual and the bags under her eyes had bags. Tying her hair back, she put on the first tee shirt and jeans she could find and dragged herself out of her room. Entering her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face hoping it would help her wake up a little and feel better. Exiting the bathroom, she entered the kitchen. She made a beeline for the fridge and opened it. Taking inventory of her food, she saw that she barely had enough to make until payday and shut the door. Opening her cupboards one by one, she searched until she came up with a box of granola bars and ate one ravenously. After throwing the box back into her cupboard, Kat went to turn on her coffee pot. Once the coffee finished brewing, she plucked her favorite coffee mug from her dish tray and filled it up. Grabbing her cigarettes off of the counter, exited her house through the back door. She took a seat on what she called her 'smoking stoop' and fished out her lighter from her jeans pocket. After place her coffee cup next to her onto the stoop, she pulled a cigarette out of the pack placed it between her lips and lit it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and savored the taste of the smoke before exhaling it all through her nose.

Against her will, her thoughts began to drift back to the previous night. Something about the whole entire thing seemed so very wrong. There was just no way on god's green earth that he belonged in that park in the middle of the night, she knew that much. She just couldn't help but wonder just how in the hell he got there in the first place. He seemed so upset about something and those green eyes of his were filled with such melancholy. Whatever happened to him, it must have been terrible.

She let out a long sigh. She knew that she would have to go and see her 'mystery park man' or it would continuously bother her until she did. Finishing her cigarette, she pulled another out of her pack and lit it. She placed it between her lips and thought hard. She wondered just how she could go about doing that without looking like a giant dork. After finishing about half the cigarette she came to decision, she butted it out and placed it back into the pack. She decided that she would put on her big-girl panties and just go and see him. What was the worst that could happen? At least if she did that, she could at least gain some closure and know that he was okay. Getting up off of her stoop, she went back into her small down house. She placed her empty coffee cup in the sink and grabbed her car keys off of the counter.

Exiting her house, she made her way up to her car and slid into the driver's side seat. Besides Kidah, her car was the only other thing in her messed up life she gave a damn about. One of the main reasons why her mother loved her step-father so much was his money. He had a lot of money and a lot of cars. In some stupid half-assed attempt to win her over, he let her choose one of his cars. She made sure to choose the best one he had, a 69' sky blue mustang. Despite it being slightly beat up, it ran beautifully. Unfortunately for her step-father, unlike her sister, she was not as easily bought by his bullshit. As soon as she got the car, she used it to get the HELL out of that mess and pretty well got herself right into another one. Sliding the key into the ignition, she smiled when the engine turned over immediately. Throwing it into reverse, she backed out of the driveway and pulled onto the street.

As she drove along the street, her mind started to wander against her will and she started to wonder just what in the hell she's gotten herself into. She really had no clue what she was going to do when she got there, none at all. She could only hope that he would actually want to go with her and that nothing awkward would happen. Knowing her luck, the chances of that actually happening were slim to none. She could only hope that she would get through it in once piece. Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that she was thinking so hard that it caused her to drive right by the hospital and she let out an angry groan. Pulling a sharp U-turn, she drove into the hospital parking lot and parked in the first available slot she saw.

Turning off her car, she pulled the key out of the ignition and sat there with her hands clenched tightly onto the steering wheel trying to work up the courage to leave the car. She didn't know why she found it so hard to do this, she just did. A good ten minutes later, she finally worked up the courage to un-clench her hands form the steering wheel and leave the car.

Entering the hospital, Kat made her way to the emergency reception desk and rang the small bell sitting on the desk in front of her. She waited patiently for the receptionist to come and was happy to see that it was one that she knew well, her name was Rosie. Back in the day, she did a lot of things that she wasn't proud of. Most of them unfortunately landed her in the hospital. Every time this happened, Rosie had been the receptionist to admit her; she was a nice older lady with very kind eyes.

"Well hello, Katherine! What can I do for you today?" Rosie asked warmly.

Kat couldn't help the smile that crept onto her features, Rosie's warmth was contagious and it calmed her greatly.

"Rosie, I need you to help me find a patient. Yesterday, I found a man stumbling in the park and he was brought here. Do you know where they took him?" Kat both explained and asked at the same time.

Kat watched Rosie think hard for a moment. Suddenly it was like the lightbulb came on and a cheeky look formed on her face. This caused her to faceplam a little bit.

"Oh! Was it that handsome man with the dark hair? He had the most amazing…" Rosie started but was cut off by her.

"Rosie!" Kat hissed in embarrassment, turning completely red in the face.

"Honestly Kat, I was only stating the truth!" She stated in amusement, causing Kat to become even more flushed.

Kat loved Rosie dearly but she could be so embarrassing sometimes. Like a mother pointing out hot guys half her age. Rosie laughed at her embarrassment for a moment and then finally relented.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you his room number. Don't get your panties in a twist!" She laughed.

She gave Rosie an exasperated look.

"ROSIE!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

She was sure half of the emergency room was staring at them now.

Rosie wrote a room number down onto a piece of paper and handed it to her. Suddenly, Rosie went from cheeky to serious very quickly and this worried her a bit. Rosie was rarely ever very serious and when she was the reason was usually never very good.

"Here sweetness, he was really putting up a fight when he came in. They had to bring him up to the 'mental ward' I'm so sorry." Rosie explained gently.

She made a face she really hated that place, it was a place that she was unfortunately very familiar with. Back when she was self-destructing, she used to be a very frequent patient in that ward and it wasn't a nice place at all. It wasn't only people with 'mental difficulties' who frequented that ward. Any patient that needed to be contained for one reason or another went there until they came back to themselves. Some got to leave others had to stay there. She shuddered; she did not her 'mystery park man' to be stuck in such a place. She took the paper from Rosie gratefully.

"Thanks Rosie." She said softly.

Rosie gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course dear, please get him out of that place. He doesn't belong there." Rosie told her seriously.

She nodded and bid Rosie goodbye. She knew that Rosie was right. He didn't belong there at all, she knew that he wasn't crazy or out of his mind. He was in a strange place and probably had no idea where he was. If she were in his shoes, she would be freaking out too. She let out a sigh, so what exactly was she going to do about it? Immediately, the thought of him staying with her at her house popped into her head and her amber eyes went wide. Where did that thought even come from? She thought of every experience that she ever had with the opposite sex and shuddered. Why would she bring that kind of shit on herself? She thought about just going to make sure that he was okay and then just leaving him after that but doing that just didn't feel right to her. Ugh, how did she always manage to get herself in such stupid situations?

Walking very slowly, she reached the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. The elevator 'dinged' and opened up. She stepped inside and pressed floor 4, she really wasn't looking forward to stepping foot onto that ward. She thought that part of her life was long over but here she was again. The elevator came to a stop and 'dinged' signaling that she had reached the fourth floor. It opened up and she stepped out. Immediately, she was assaulted by a bunch of noises and weird smells. Putting them out of her mind the best that she could, she slowly walked down the hallway until she found the room that corresponded to room number that Rosie wrote down onto the paper. She was entered the room and was un-prepared for the sight that waited for her. Her 'mystery park man' was strapped to the bed clearly sedated. He had heavy black restraints on each of his limbs. Using all of the courage she possessed, she slowly approached the side of the bed. She saw that his wrists were all raw and red from fighting against the restraints. He must have been fighting for quite a while before they had the decency to sedate him. She couldn't help but get a little pissed off at the thought. She hated this stupid place so much. She decided that she couldn't just leave him in it now.

Letting out a soft sigh, she gently pushed his inky black hair back.

"I'm going to get you out of here." She murmured softly.

She started undoing the restraints on his limbs. As she got to the third one, a hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder from behind and forcibly turned her around. She came face to chest with the doctor that ran the ward. Doctor David Anderson. Unfortunately, she knew him well far better than any patient ever should. Doctor Anderson was the Doctor who treated her every time she found herself in this crappy, hellish place. Being very young and stupid back then, it didn't take long for things between her and the Doctor to get out of control, as wrong as it was. He was older, handsome and she seriously thought he could help her out of the situation she was stuck in. Looking back on it now, she seriously couldn't even entertain the idea of having a relationship with the pompous, arrogant asshole.

"Excuse me, just what do you think you are doing?" The doctor exclaimed.

She glared at him. It was clear that he didn't recognize her. Somehow, that didn't shock her at all.

"Maybe I should be asking you that Doctor Anderson. Isn't it considered proper practice to sedate a patient quickly when they are freaking out?" She snarked back.

After she said that it took no time at all for Doctor Anderson recognize who she was. His brown eyes widened shock.

"Kit-kat, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

She shuddered at the nickname. That used to be the nickname that everybody called her but because of him, she hated being called that now.

"I found this man stumbling in the park and I came to see if he was okay. I came to claim him so he could be discharged from this place." She explained to him.

He looked at her incredulously. It was clear he didn't like that idea. Running a hand through his slicked blond hair, he stepped closer to her. This made her very uncomfortable.

"Are you sure that is wise? What if he hurts you? You don't know what he's capable of." He told her incredulously.

At what he said, she looked him straight into the eyes. Her eyes held no emotion.

"It can't be any worse than what any other guy has already done to me." She muttered tonelessly.

Doctor Anderson looked at her in shock. He stepped further into her personal space and tried to grab her hand. She felt completely uncomfortable and tried to push him out of her personal space but he was a lot stronger than she was.

"Look Kit-kat, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I didn't mean for any of it to end to way it did you have to believe me." He pleaded.

She wrinkled her freckled nose at him. She tried to push him away harder. She wanted desperately for him to just get out of her personal space.

"I don't care about that, just back off already!" She snapped back.

Before anybody could do anything more, she felt herself being completely removed from the situation and then dragged against a much taller form. She realized that her 'mystery park man' was trying to place her behind him. She was in shock, what in the hell had just happened? She struggled to keep her composure.

"That is quite enough of that!" The man stated in an angry voice that quite clearly meant business.

This was enough to make Doctor Anderson realize that it was time for him to leave the room and he did so wordlessly.

She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Why was it that anytime somebody of the opposite sex was anywhere near her something like this always seemed to happen no matter what she did? She wondered if she literally exuded something that somehow turned men insane around her. The severity of the situation started catching up to her and she felt a lump of emotion clog her throat. She refused to cry in front of a perfect stranger though; she had far too much pride for that. Her 'mystery park man' seemed to sense what was happening to her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and this caused her to flinch a little bit. One of the hands left her shoulder and forced her to look at him. He was looking at her with such intense green eyes. They were now very alert and held no trace of the haze they once did. He seemed to be assessing her and this caused her to blush a little bit. Even though he was wearing a hospital gown, he was still very intimidating. It felt as if his gaze could melt her into the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, though his voice held no emotion, she could tell he was being sincere.

"Y-yeah, I think so." She stuttered softly, feeling completely overwhelmed by how close he was.

"Good." He stated simply

Realizing that this man just probably saved her life and she had no idea what his name even was, she flushed deeply. She knew she that couldn't just keep on calling him 'mystery park man' forever. Gathering up every ounce of courage she had, she tried to figure out the best way to ask him without sounding like at total dipstick.

"Um, seeing as you just saved me back there, I owe you a proper thanks but I feel like I can't do that without at least knowing your name first." She mumbled. She cursed herself for the way she stuttered and how the words clumsily fell from her mouth.

The man looked at her with one of his perfect brows arched. She watched his expression begin to change as if he started contemplating something. Finally, he spoke.

"My name is Loki." He finally said.

Hearing that, her curiosity immediately piqued.

"You mean like the Norse God Loki?" She asked curiously.

"Something like that." He replied, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh well, thank you for rescuing me, Loki. My name is Katherine by the way." She murmured, smiling.

For a fraction of a second, she thought she saw his intense green eyes soften, then half a second later they went right back to the way they were.

"You are welcome, Miss Katherine." He replied, inclining his head slightly.

The way he addressed her caused her to blush, nobody had ever addressed her like that before and she kind of liked it.

Suddenly the door swung open causing her to jump a little bit and a nurse entered the room. She placed his belongings and his discharge papers onto the bed. The nurse left as quickly as she came. She frowned in the direction of the door. As she was about to say something, Loki spoke before she could.

"Unless you wish to watch me change, I suggest you leave the room." He stated calmly.

Realizing what he said, she started to turning all different kinds of shades of red up to her hairline. Unable to look him in the face, she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. In her haste to leave, she nearly tripped twice over her own feet on the way out. She was in such a rush to get out of the room that she failed to notice a certain pair of amused green eyes following her every move.

Leaning against the door, she regained her composure and let out a breath that she didn't eve realized that she had been holding.

' _Just what in the holy HELL is the matter with me?_ ' She berated herself angrily.

Everything about this whole situation was so very wrong. She never, ever acted that way around the opposite sex, EVER. She would sooner deck a guy over the head with a goddamn cast iron frying pan rather than swoon over one like a complete idiot. She really needed to get her shit together.

' _Good lord almighty! Get your crap together girl!'_  She thought to herself ready to smash her face into the closed door.

Suddenly, a smooth, silky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I am decent." His voice called through the door.

Sighing softly, she opened the door and then almost wanted to shut it again. There he stood in a pair of black jeans and black shoes. He had on black shirt that fit his body in a way that should be illegal. Over the shirt, he wore a black jacket that did little to hide how good the shirt fit. To finish off the look, he had a scarf that matched the color of his eyes hanging loosely around his neck.

Staring at him, her amber eyes nearly popped right out of her skull.

' _Oh my god why does life hate me so much_?' She whined in her head.

Ignoring whatever it was that was going on with her, she searched the room for a pen so Loki could sign his discharge papers and they could get the hell out of this place. She couldn't stand to be in it a minute longer.

As she did this, she could feel Loki's intense green eyes on her and she wondered just what in the HELL was getting herself into and could she back out of it?


	3. Little Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is another chapter of this fic ready to go! Sorry it took so long, life is hard and it sucks! Never the less I will never stop updating it just might take a while! Also, I have to thank everybody who commented and dropped kudos(s) on this story hopefully you all enjoy this chapter too! Please don't hesitate to keep that good stuff up! I think that is all I have to say this time around, happy reading everybody!
> 
> P.S. For those who read Lightfire that are checking this out, that is my next task and will be updated today also so be on the lookout for it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

_Kat_

Kat let out a soft sigh; she quickly led Loki out of the 'mental ward'. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She couldn't stand being in that place for any length of time and plus she still had thoughts of Dr. Asshole running through her mind. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to do something like that. She thanked every god above that Loki had woken up when he did otherwise who knows how far it would have went. She inwardly shuddered at the thought. She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind; she had more important things on her mind at the moment. Like was she really going to let a strange man she just met stay with her? The rational part of her thought that she should figure out a way to way to back out of this situation but another smaller part of her didn't want to do that. For some reason she felt like she had to help him and she didn't know why that was but she had a feeling that it would be very bad to leave him on his own. She didn't know why she felt that either. This whole entire situation was confusing her to no end and she didn't like it at all.

She risked a glace up at her tall, green eyed companion and saw that he was staring straight ahead and his features held not one ounce of emotion. She had no idea what he was thinking and that was very unnerving. Suddenly, it was as if he could sense that she was staring at him and he looked down at her with one of his perfect brows quirked in amusement. Immediately, she felt herself turn fire engine red in embarrassment and she looked away. She couldn't get over the face that one look from the man next to her seemed to make her go completely stupid it was so wrong on so many different levels. She inwardly sighed; she would deal with whatever it was that was happening to her later, right now she just wanted to get out of this stupid hospital. She led Loki passed the emergency reception desk (ignoring the looks that Rosie was giving her) and out of the hospital. As soon as they exited the hospital, she almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. She hated that place so much.

She led Loki to her car. She opened the door and got into the driver's side seat. She watched Loki mimic her and get into the passenger side seat. She inwardly frowned, the way that Loki was mimicking her so closely made her think that he never saw a car before but that would be just insane wouldn't it? She shook the thought from her head; it was insane to even think such things. Who in their right mind had never seen a car before? She knew that it was time to get home before she decided to change her mind and leave Loki behind. She made a face, for some reason even thinking of doing such a thing didn't sit well with her at all. She knew that she couldn't in good consciousness leave him in a strange place. There was no knowing what would happen if she did. She decided that it was time to turn on the car and get going before Loki began to think that there was something wrong with her. Fishing her car keys out of her pocket, she placed the key in the car's ignition and started the car. Throwing it in reverse, she exited the hospital parking lot and started the drive back to her house. The whole way back, she couldn't help but think that whole entire life just changed irreversibly and that thought scared the ever-loving crap out of her.

_Loki_

Watching the girl out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw that she was tense and that her small hands were clenched tightly onto the steering wheel. He could feel the myriad of emotions coursing through her, ranging from sadness to shame. So many emotions for such a small little thing, she had been that way since he recused her at the hospital and stayed that for the entire ride. She sat there as stiff as a board and fidgeting awkwardly. Realizing that the contraption that they were in was slowing to stop, he looked out the window at his surroundings and was shocked. The neighborhood he found himself in was quite small in size and very gritty. Seeing that they stopped in front of a row of houses, he looked at them and saw just how rundown they looked. He quickly determined that this little human was just barely scraping by.

Seeing that she was exiting the vehicle, he mimicked her and also removed himself from the vehicle, slightly awkwardly. Following her to the door of the house on the end, he watched her sift through her pockets for her house key. He saw that her movements were very jerky. He watched as her small hands placed the key in the doorknob and turned it. She pushed opened the door with her hip and motioned for him to follow her inside. Thankfully, the interior of the house looked much better, though it was quite small it was well decorated. Form what he could see from the door-way, the small eating area was attached to the sitting area and he could see a hallway to his left which he could only assume let to a bedroom of some sort. Suddenly, he was pulled from his musings by the sound of large feet running through the kitchen towards him and the girl.

Loki was shocked to see a large black dog skidding through the kitchen toward the little human. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the dog might in fact have more wolf in it than actual canine. He watched the girl greet the beast and felt all of the negative energy and emotions slowly drain out of her. They were replaced with pure contentment. It had been so long since he felt anything so sincere coming from anybody, human or not and he just couldn't help but soak it up. Suddenly, the great beast turned its head and looked at him straight in the eyes. He was shocked to see that it had one brown eye and one blue eye.

Staring at the creature, he started to realize that there was something about it that was not ordinary. It seemed to be analyzing him and he could sense its emotions. He had never seen such a strong emotional bond between an animal and a human before. It was unlike anything he ever felt before. The large beast approached him and he held out his hand, he hoped to god that the animal accepted him or he would be in serious trouble in more ways than one.

Thankfully, the dog merely sniffed at his hand before lowering its head. Sensing a large amount of confusion and shock radiating off of the girl, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face. Her eyebrows had completely disappeared into her hairline and her jaw was hanging comically low.

"Well that's just…odd. Usually she hates men of all kinds; she even tried to attack my ex-best friend once and it wasn't pretty." She blurted out in shock.

His expression did not change as he watched her process what she just blurted. He felt her embarrassment and watched her face turn an unidentified shade of red. In his mind, he knew that he should find the display of her obvious human imperfection disgusting because he was a god and so above her. However, he could not find it in himself to be disgusted at all. He blamed it on lack of food and sleep. He watched the little mortal regain some of her composure and look at him, her amber eyes large. He could still sense the embarrassment rolling off of her in waves.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're extremely hungry and tired. You can go sit on the couch if you want and I'll go and make you something to eat." She stuttered softly.

Leaving him in the entry-way, he watched her move away to the kitchen area clumsily and clearly as fast as she could. He watched the wolf-dog trot away behind her. Shaking his head, he made his way over to her small couch and sat down.

Running a hand through his hair, Loki inwardly sighed. He wondered just how long he would be forced to endure this hell. His powers were far more drained than he originally thought which meant he would need to stick closer to the little human and that glow she seemed to emit for a lot longer he cared to. He inwardly shuddered. He decided to test just exactly how limited his powers were. Seeking out the mortal's mind, he tried to his best to penetrate it with very little success. He could hear bits and pieces of her thoughts but it was mostly static with a few whispered random words. He couldn't make anything out that made much sense. If he couldn't even make out the thoughts of one small mortal, there was not much else he would be able to do at this present time. Without the use of his powers, he felt totally out of control of everything and it bothered him immensely.

Suddenly, his dismal thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the little human in front of him holding a tray of food. She placed the tray on his lap gently and sat down next to him. Looking down at the tray, he saw that there was a bowl of what he thought could be chicken soup, some bread and a tall glass of water. Examining the food, he fought not to wrinkle his nose in disgust, it was nothing like was used to. However, it was better than starving so he picked up the spoon that was sitting next to bowl and began to eat the soup. He was shocked that for human food the soup was actually edible.

Halfway through his meal, Loki began to feel happiness radiating off of the small human and realized that she must be happy that he was somewhat enjoying her meal. Looking up, he saw that she had no meal but a soft, contented smile on her face and her amber eyes seemed to glow.

He was so confused. He could sense that she was hungry even though she had not made a meal for herself. Despite the fact that she did not have a meal in front of her, she seemed content that he was somewhat enjoying his.

' _Where is her food? Why would she prepare a meal for me but not herself?'_ He wondered.

For some reason that he couldn't even begin to decipher, he decided the needed to know exactly why she had no food in front of herself when she was very clearly hungry. He decided that he would voice his opinion.

"Excuse me, but I know that you are hungry. May I ask where your meal is?" He asked curiously.

Right after the words left his mouth, he realized it was the wrong thing to say. Seeing the smile vanish from her face, he watched her hang her head in shame. The happiness that had been just radiating from her moments earlier turned into raw humiliation, it was so strong it nearly mentally brought him to his knees. Judging by her living conditions and the humiliation she was currently feeling, he realized very quickly that he was eating her meal and that she could not afford to feed the both of them.

There was something about this entire situation felt totally wrong to him, he shouldn't care that he took the mortal's meal but he did. It bothered him immensely. He convinced himself it was her emotions messing with him. Finishing the meal, Loki placed the bowl back on the tray in front of him. Looking at the little human, he realized she had not moved at all and her emotions remained the same, if not worse. He sighed.

' _Come on, Loki! She is nothing but a stupid mortal, stupid enough to give her meal up to a complete stranger. She is but a stupid, fucking battery, that's all_.' He thought, extremely frustrated with himself for letting her emotions get to him.

Unfortunately, the words that seemed to fall from his mouth did not coincide at all with what he was thinking. It was if he had no control over it at all.

"I am sorry, I would have not eaten your meal had I had known. Now you do not have one." He apologized and it was sincere, much to his aggravation.

He watched the mortal perk up again and wanted to be completely disgusted with himself for making her feel better, but he couldn't. It was sickening.

"It's okay, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Um, I'll be right back with a blanket and a pillow, I'm sure you're exhausted." She mumbled, taking the tray from his lap and exiting the living room.

After the little human left the room, He seriously considered just leaving the little house all together. Technically, he could use any human that would take him in to leech off of and regain the use of his powers. Every living thing had a 'glow' as he called it, it was essentially their life force or what kept them alive. But there was something about the glow of this little human. He wanted to compare it to that of a human being addicted to drugs. The more he got of it the more he wanted it. It was both delicious and completely disastrous at the same time. It was also completely not normal.

Making up his mind, he decided it would just be best for him to leave, before something really disastrous DID end up happening. As he got up to leave, he suddenly felt eyes boring into his forehead and was shocked to see the girl's wolf-dog sitting there staring at him. Its mismatched eyes were sharp and unblinking. It seemed to be reading him.

' _No young prince, you mustn't leave_.' He heard in the back of his mind.

His eyebrows rose almost comically high into his hairline. He was shocked.

Loki had communicated with animals before, but he never had one willingly communicate with him first. He wanted to ask the wolf-dog just exactly what in the bloody hell she meant. He realized now that she was female by the voice in his head. Nobody ever dared to tell him what he could and could not do. However, before he had the chance to ask, the mortal stumbled back into the room carrying a multicolored quilt that had clearly seen better days and a beat up pillow. Again, he felt embarrassment rolling off of her in waves.

"Um, I know it's not much, but here." She mumbled, handing him the pillow and blanket.

Not really wanting to, he took the quilt and pillow from her.

"It is sufficient, thank you." He replied, inclining his head.

The little human blushed and nodded.

"You're welcome. Well, I think I'm going to lie down for a bit, you make yourself at home." She said a little awkwardly and shuffled out of the room.

Despite the awkward way in which she left the room, he sensed that girl was happy and content. For some reason her being happy made him want to siphon her energy even more at an even quicker rate than he already was. It was insane as it was intoxicating and all wrong.

Sighing, Loki watched the wolf-dog take one last hard look his way before trotting out of the room behind her mistress. It was if she was making sure that he would stay put, as if he would leave that this point, despite his fear of doing something extremely stupid.

Realizing just how tired this whole escapade made him, he placed the pillow on the couch and tried to maneuver himself into a comfortable position which was unfortunately easier said than done. The couch was far too small for his 6'2" frame. Closing his eyes, he used the energy he siphoned from the girl to transform his clothing into something a little sleep friendly. He kept the change simple and hoped the mortal would not notice.

Finding the best position he could, he pulled the quilt over himself only to be assaulted by the girl's scent. It didn't take him long to figure out that the ridiculous looking quilt was given to him right from her bed. He groaned. Not only did she give him her damn meal for the night, but the quilt off of her bed and her pillow too. Nobody ever did anything like this for him, EVER, with the exception of maybe his mother. Thinking of her now only brought him pain. Shaking out of his thoughts, he pushed everything to the back of his mind and closed it off. He was mentally and physically drained.

Closing his eyes, he finally gave into his need for sleep.

6 Hours Later

_Loki_

Suddenly, a loud scream shocked Loki right out of a deep sleep. So much so that he almost fell off of the couch and onto the floor. Regaining his senses, he looked around for the source of the scream and found nothing in the room. Sensing that he was not alone anymore, he looked down and came face to face with the girl's wolf-dog and he could sense the pain radiating off of her form.

He knew that the pain was not that of the animal but her human.

The animal's posture was stiff as a board and her mismatched eyes screamed at him to do something to make it stop. She knew that he could sense it too.

' _Please, young prince, you must do something to make the pain stop_.' The voice pleaded in his head.

' _Why do you call me that? I am no prince._ ' He asked the voice.

' _Sometimes, it does not matter how you came to be. Despite what you think, that man took you with him instead of leaving you to rot alone. You were loved, you still are and you are and will always be a prince, no matter what you tell yourself._ ' The voice explained.

Hearing that explanation made him so very angry, his so called father used him for a goddamned bargaining chip, how the hell was that considered love?

How he wished he could freeze something or set it on fire. Freezing something and then setting it on fire would be even better, actually, preferably the stupid mutt sitting in front of him for even daring to tell him something like that. Unfortunately, before he could voice his anger over the explanation, the connection between him and the mutt was severed by another piercing, pain filled scream. Groaning, he held his head in his hands, the pain was so strong it felt like somebody was sticking huge knives into his head one at a time and leaving them there. For the sake of his sanity, he needed to make it stop. Looking at the mutt, he saw that she was crumpled onto the floor in obvious agony. Part of him wanted to say serves her right, but even he wasn't that cruel.

Getting up off of the couch, he stumbled out of the living room and past the kitchen aware that the mutt was trying to follow him. Entering the hallway, the pain was so much stronger that it almost brought him to his knees. Pushing forward, he found the door to the girl's room and threw it open unceremoniously. He was shocked at the sight before him. There writhing in the middle of her bed, was the girl, it seemed that she was trapped in a horrifying nightmare. Her long, curly hair was splayed everywhere and her face was contorted in obvious pain. He saw that her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, when he finally realized what she was wearing his eyes would have probably popped right out of his skull had the situation been not so serious. She was clad only in what he could call her undergarments and her sheet that he had assumed once been covering her was now in a heap on the floor beside her bed.

He approached the bed cautiously for fear of her lashing out. He realized that she was muttering in her sleep. He could only hear bits and pieces but words that he could catch caused his blood to boil. There had obviously been a human male living here before he came and he had been abusing her, to what extent he did not know.

The words started to come at a louder volume and much clearer.

"No Rory, stop it! I'll behave, I swear! Just STOP IT!" She cried loudly.

"Please, no more, it hurts!" She whimpered, begging.

The more he heard, the more infuriated he became. He wanted this 'Rory' to suffer his entire wrath and then some. He wanted to freeze him, destroy him and then set the remains on fire and watch them burn. He didn't even know why he wanted the man dead so badly, he barely knew the girl, but he did and he wanted to be by his hand.

Suddenly, he was shocked from his homicidal thoughts by a nudge to the leg.

He realized that it was the mutt telling him to do something before the girl became any worse. Sighing, he lifted his hand to the side of her face and stroked it. He could feel how heated her face had become due to the fact that she had probably been crying in her sleep and the exertion caused by the nightmare in itself.

"Hush now, you need to calm yourself. I am here now and I will not let Rory harm you any longer." He murmured, not really realizing what he was saying.

The effect of his words and his touch were almost immediate, she began to finally calm and her breathing returned to normal. He watched her as she turned towards him and her small hand latched onto the front of his black shirt. Her pain seemed to finally bleed away until there was nothing left and he let out a noise of relief. Whatever that monster did to her, it had scarred her deeply. He could only hope that this wouldn't happen every night.

He continued to absentmindedly stroke her hair back and murmur things to her, until she murmured something back to him that shocked him out of whatever it was that he was in.

"Please, don't leave, stay with me." The words came out barely above a whisper but he heard them loud and clear.

Realizing what he was doing, he detached her small hand from his person and left the room quickly before he did any other stupid things that he would regret. He knew the stupid mutt would stay and watch after her stupid human. He stumbled back down the hallway and back into the living room. Slumping back down onto the couch, he put his head into his hands.

He had no idea what came over him but he knew it needed to stop.

He was supposed be evil and heartless, he was supposed to be using the stupid girl for a damn battery not comforting her. Instead he was he was acting like a mortal loving fool, just like Thor. He briefly wondered if this is what Thor felt around his mortal and then tried squelch the thought as quickly as it came. He was not like Thor in any way at all.

In that moment, he made up his mind.

She was nothing but a battery, a mortal, a useless waste of skin and he would continue to treat her as such. Once he was finished regaining his strength, he would leave this retched place, leaving her and her stupid mutt here to rot away. When he left, he would not look back.

However, there was one thought deep in his mind that seemed to be stopping him from putting his plan into motion. The thought was becoming cancerous, he tried to squeeze his eyes shut hopping he could push it from his mind.

Unfortunately for him, it was not working at all and his mind refused to let it go.

She was not just a battery, she was HIS battery.

She was not just some mortal, she was HIS mortal.


	4. Annoying New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody here is a fresh new update for you all! Sorry it took forever I am still going through a lot of shit with my downstairs neighbor unfortunately that's why it took so damn long. Anyway thank you all for the awesome kudos and bookmark and the one comment I did get! Please don't hesitate to keep that awesome stuff up! 
> 
> Happy reading everybody!

_ Kat _

Kat let out a long suffering groan. Everything hurt, even her toes. It had been a long damn time since she had a nightmare THAT bad. It felt so real, like she went right back to the night Rory had ditched her. That night had been the worst night of her entire sorry existence. Before he left her, he made sure that she’d never forget him. Shuddering, she shook herself out of those awful memories and forced herself out of bed. Looking around, she saw that her sheets were in a tangled mess on the floor next to her bed and that Kidah was not in the room with her. This didn’t shock her, Kidah never stayed in the room with her whenever she had nightmares. She decided that she really needed a smoke and a cup of coffee. Realizing that she had on only a tank top and her underwear, she searched her floor or something to throw over top. Seeing what she thought was a night shirt, she picked it up off of the floor and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror that was attached to her closet door, she saw that the shirt was a little too big and was hanging off her left shoulder. She shrugged, it covered everything important and that’s all that matter to her. Seeing that her hair was a rat’s nest again, she pulled off one of the hair ties she kept on her wrist and tied it up the best she could for now.

Finding her jeans in the mess that was her floor, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and her zippo. She left her room determined to get out her backdoor and to her ‘smoking stoop’ as she dubbed it as fast as she possibly could. Halfway through the kitchen, Kat turned her head and froze. Looking past the island that divided her kitchen from her living room, she saw that Loki was sprawled out on her couch and it was obviously far too small for him. His limbs stuck out every which way. She also saw that Kidah was lying beside the couch on the floor. Her amber eyes softened. She knew that Kidah was looking after Loki, for some reason she couldn’t help but find it to be endearing. Kidah hated men just as much as she did so there had to be something pretty special about Loki for her Kidah to look after him like that.

As quietly as she could, she tip toed over to the couch. She couldn’t help but think how peaceful he looked. Reaching out, she gently placed her hand onto his forehead. As soon as she did, she felt a strange sort of jolt run through her. Removing her hand quickly, she jumped back a little and left the living room quickly. Whatever that just was, it sort of unnerved her. She never had anything like THAT happen before just by touching the opposite sex, she didn’t know what it was but it was weird. Shaking off the feeling the best she could, she flicked on the coffee pot and then left her house through the back door. Situating herself on her ‘smoking stoop’, she pulled a cigarette from her pack and flicked her Zippo open and lit it. Placing it between her lips, she took a long pull and exhaled noisily.

Kat let out a long sigh and let her mind clear. Without even realizing it, she started thinking of the night before and that weird feeling came back. Clearly something had happened, and she wanted to remember what it was. Hopefully when she did, the weird feeling would go away because it was really bugging her.

Kat remembered the nightmare vividly, it was something that would be forever burnt into her mind, it was as if the night Rory left her had completely repeated itself. She just had gotten to the part where he had tied her up and was dragging her to the bathtub. She was a bloody mess and weak. She had been having awful symptoms of drug induced withdrawal because he had refused to give her any drugs no matter how much she begged. That was how the whole thing started in the first place. Despite how much she tried, and she did try, she could not fight him off. She had just been getting to the painful part when she heard a voice. She remembered that the voice had been like nothing she had ever heard before. It was beautiful, so deep and laced with a touch of melancholy. She remembered that it had been telling her comforting things and She could also remember a hand pushing her sweaty hair from her face. The voice had been telling her comforting things and she remembered never wanting it to stop.

Pulling from the memory slightly, she began to realize what had happened. She knew that the voice belonged to Loki, no other person had such a voice. Her nightmare must have woken him up and she must have been freaking out so badly that he came into her room to see what the problem was. Piecing together what probably happened, she blushed profusely and let out a long groan. Knowing her and the state she was in, she probably asked him to stay with her or something equally embarrassing as holy hell.

She buried her face into her hands, careful not to light her hair on fire with her cigarette. She couldn’t believe she did such a thing, now what was she going to do?

“Sweet Jesus H. Christ on a hand cart.” Kat muttered, closing her amber eyes.

Letting out a soft sigh, she opened her eyes. Flicking the ashes off the end of her cigarette she took another deep pull. There was no way in holy HELL that she would be go back in there and face Loki without some kind of battle plan of some sort. Hell, she didn’t even know how in the HELL she would be even able to even look him in the eyes again, never mind talking to him.

Hearing an incessant scratching on the door, Kat snapped out of her thoughts and opened it.

Kidah bolted from the house. As she watched her run to the grass and start rolling around in it, she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Leave it to Kidah to figure out a way to make her feel better without even trying. She honestly had no idea what she would do without Kidah. Even when things got really hard and she had nobody, Kidah never left her. She had owned plenty of animals before Kidah but she had never quite bonded with them in the way she did Kidah. It was very weird. It almost felt like Kidah was more than just a dog. She didn’t know what it was but sometimes it was almost like she exhibited emotions like a human. At this point in her life, she honestly didn’t know what she would do without her.

Butting out her cigarette, she pulled another from the packet and lit it. She usually only ever did this when she was super stressed out and she thought that the current situation that she found herself in warranted it in particular. Just as she took the first glorious pull, she suddenly felt a presence right behind her and a voice in her ear.

She froze completely and then started choking on her cigarette.

“Such a bad habit for a young lady.” The voice murmured softly in her ear.

Whirling around, she tried to give him her best glare and could not help the word vomit that spilled from her mouth.

“What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to cause me to have a heart attack and die you asshole!?” She exclaimed, miffed.

She watched as Loki merely smirked at her in an infuriating way. His piercing green eyes were looking her up and down, staring at her in a way that made her insides churn in a very good way that she liked far too much. His eyes were filled with amusement but she could still see the torment and melancholy bleeding through. Seeing that his arm was now blocking her way, she swallowed hard. Clicking his tongue in disapproval, Loki plucked the cigarette right from her hand and took a long pull exhaling the smoke right by her right ear. She looked at him in shock, her mouth opening and closing like a demented fish out of water.

“What a naughty little thing you are, such language was not befitting of a young lady and smoking is such a degrading habit. That was your last cigarette was it not, little one, hmm?” He asked, it was clear that he was chastising her.

Ignoring the fact that she was being chastised like a little girl, her look of shock morphed into confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about seeing as the package in her hand had five cigarettes still in it.

Suddenly, the hand that was holding her cigarette flicked it onto the ground without care and moved toward her face. As soon as his hand came into contact with the side of her face, she felt her insides turning to mush and everything completely froze on her. She couldn’t BELIEVE what she was allowing him to do to her. She felt totally vulnerable and hated it. Forcing herself to snap out of whatever the HELL kind of trance he put her in, she jerked her head away from his hand. Looking down, she realized both the packet of cigarettes and her Zippo were now gone from her hand.

Realizing what had just happened, Kat began to fume silently, she had just been tricked into giving up her cigarettes. Glaring at Loki in a way that should have melted him into the ground, she held out her hand and waited patiently.

“Give them back!” She snarled angrily.

He merely smirked at her once more and she felt her blood begin to boil.

“I think not.” He stated, grinning cheekily.

There was something about this man seemed to turn her into a brainless mess with just a simple look and it was driving her insane. The fact that she was letting him do this to her in the first place was just wrong on so many levels, this was not her at all and she hated it so damn much. Embarrassed or not, she should have no problem with telling him off but found that she just couldn’t. Instead she just glared daggers at him and pushed passed him back into the house.

Stomping up to the counter, she yanked the carafe from the coffee maker and poured herself a cup off coffee. Slamming the carafe back into coffee maker, she dragged her ass down the hallway muttering about stupid assholes the whole way with her cup off coffee in tow. Pushing open her bedroom door, she entered her messy room and let herself slide down onto the chair in front of her small vanity. She placed her cup of on the vanity beside her and let out a long sigh.

She did even bother with shutting the door behind her because she knew that if Loki wanted in her room the door would do nothing at all to stop him.

 She looked at herself in the mirror and let out another soft sigh. She was a damn mess.

She had no idea how she was going to sort out the mess that was her appearance by the time she had to leave for work. Especially now that she had to leave early to get a new lighter and more damn cigarettes because of Loki. She made a face, she hated her job so much but she needed to eat and pay her bills somehow. She hated the fact that in order to live a somewhat normal life she had to dress herself up, parade around a stupid bar to end up getting groped all damn night long while trying to serve people drinks.

Letting out an annoyed noise, she picked up her brush off of the vanity and got to work on the rat’s nest that was supposed to be her hair. A good half hour later, she felt something in the air shift suddenly and knew that she wasn’t alone anymore. She immediately stiffened and the hand that was clutching her hairbrush tightened so much that she thought the hair brush was going to snap in two.

“What do you want?” Kat snapped.

He was right behind her and she fought to keep her body from reacting to him at all.

“Now, now. Is that any way to treat your guest?” He purred, amused.

Turning to face him, she glared at him in a way that should have had him flopping around on the floor in agony and fought hard against the urge to chuck her brush at him.

“If you were a proper guest, you wouldn’t have stolen my damn cigarettes.” She hissed.

He gave her a cheeky look that she wanted to smack right off of his stupid face.

“I saved you from a disgusting habit, you should be honored.” He replied with an arrogant smirk.

She glared at him, so pissed off at the way he was talking to her. Like he was superior to her in every way and she should be happy he took the time to spare her a second glace. It infuriated her to all holy hell in ways the that she couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

She fought the urge to tell him off knowing that it would do her no good, she turned back to her vanity and got back to work.

Ignoring him for the time being, she continued trying to make the curly disaster that was her hair stay the way she wanted it to. Once her hair was mostly tamed, she moved onto her face and started working on her eyes. She wanted to be sure that she made her eyes stand out. As she was working, she suddenly felt Loki’s presence right behind her once more and she fought hard not to flinch. He stayed right close behind her momentarily before moving away.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she watched him start to examine everything he could get his hands on in her overly crammed bookshelf making it more of a mess than it already was.

She stamped down an annoyed sigh.

‘ _At least he’s not annoying the hell out of me anymore_.’ She thought, inwardly rolling her amber eyes.

Turning back to the vanity, Kat continued to work on her face until she deemed her work to be passable. Looking at herself, she studied her amber eyes closely. The effect of the eye shadow always seemed to give her such a haunted look. She hated it. She would give anything to have a normal life and a normal job for a change. She was desperate to know what that felt like. It felt like it was something that she would never be able to obtain and she hated it so much.

Sighing out loud this time, she turned from the vanity to face Loki. Somehow, she would have to get Loki to leave her room so she could change her clothes. She had a feeling that it would be easier said than done. As she continued to observe Loki, the corners of her mouth twitched in an effort to hold back a smile. He seemed to be entranced by all of the different objects lining her shelf it was kind of cute. It was as if he hadn’t seen at least half, if not all of them before in his life.

She cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up from her vanity. His head turned in her direction and any expression on his face vanished.

“Um, you kind of have to leave for a minute because I need to change for work.” She explained awkwardly.

She watched as one of his perfect brows rose and his lips curled into a sly, cheeky grin that kind of scared the ever-loving crap out of her. He approached her slowly, stopping only when he was scant inches away from her. Her whole entire body stiffened momentarily and then relaxed completely involuntarily. His head dipped slightly and she could feel his breath ghosting right near her ear. She caught a whiff of his unique scent. She tried her hardest to keep her features impassive and her body from reacting at all.

“Do I now and if I don’t? I think I’d much prefer to stay. You have nothing I have not seen before.” He said mischievously.

She couldn’t help it. She really couldn’t. Between that beautiful voice of his uttering those words and the closeness of his body. She just couldn’t stop herself from reacting to him. Her amber eyes darkened considerably and her nostrils flared. However, before she could even get one word out or even do anything, he suddenly was no longer in front of her. Regaining her composure quickly, she looked around and realized that he wasn’t even in her room with her any more. She tried to process what had just happened. Somehow, she let the asshole wind her up without even realizing it. So much for being too embarrassed to talk to him or even look him in the eye. She was so frustrated with herself that she really felt like banging her head against the wall nearest to her repeatedly. He had only spent one night at her house and already everything was going straight to hell in a hand basket.

She tried hard to put the incident behind her and instead focused on trying to find some decent clothes for work. Going to her closet, she searched through her clothes and pulled out a red plaid skirt. Searching her dresser, she pulled out a black tank top. Stripping herself of her tee shirt, she put on the tank top and skirt. Searching under bed, she pulled out her favorite pair of knee-high boots. Putting them on, she grabbed her bag from her bed post and turned to leave her room.

Before leaving her room, she caught herself in her vanity mirror, and her lips curled in disgust at herself. She hated the way she looked. She felt…slutty. She hated it so much.

‘ _What wouldn’t I give to be normal for just one night?_ ’ She thought sadly.

Turning away from the mirror, she left her room and entered the living room. Seeing that Loki was not in the living room, her gut twisted a little bit. She wondered if she hadn’t already somehow scared him off already. She would never admit it out but that thought stung a little bit. She forced herself to push the feeling away. She just met the guy yesterday, who cares if he decided to leave her house for good or not? If he did, maybe her life would go back to some semblance of normal if he did.

Sighing loudly, she entered the kitchen to let Kidah in. After she let Kidah in, she made sure to feed her. Kat whistled and smiled softly as Kidah bounded through the door. Kidah skidded to a stop right in front of her and she stroked her black fur lovingly. Much to her displeasure, the irksome feeling returned and she cursed herself for not being able to be an asshole when she should be. She bent down to Kidah’s ear level and whispered softly.

“If he comes back, please watch over him.” She murmured.

She couldn’t BELIEVE that she let herself do that but something deep inside told her that he didn’t belong here at all and leaving him to wander in a strange city would leave her with a lot of hell to pay later. She could only hope that he would actually come back but something told her he didn’t have much of a choice.

She watched Kidah as cocked her head to side and let out a noise that she could only assume meant okay. Her mouth twitched upwards into a grin.

“Good girl.” She praised happily.

Straightening herself out, she gave Kidah’s head one last scratch before she shut her back door and left the kitchen.  Dragging her sorry ass slowly to the front door, she threw it open and forced herself out of the house.

She would never admit it out loud, but she truly hoped he did come back.

_ Loki _

As soon as he was sure the little human had left the house, Loki rematerialized in her living room and slumped down on the couch. That little maneuver he just pulled cost him just about every ounce of energy he siphoned from the girl. Unfortunately, the move had been a necessary one. He needed to get away from the mortal without actually leaving her home as ridiculous as it sounded.

He could not understand the complete and total loss of control he had. It was as if he were just another stupid mortal man, ruled by his emotions. Seeing and feeling the girl’s lust had almost un-hinged him. It had been those amber eyes of hers so filled with anger and irritation that fueled him so. It seemed that more than just his powers had been compromised from his fall off the Bifrost.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame him and was forced to lean back against the couch. He let piercing green eyes shut momentarily and almost let loose a growl when the human wretch appeared in his mind dressed in the god-awful clothing that she left the house in. They showed far too much skin for his liking. He simply could not comprehend what kind of place of employment would force her to wear such atrocities. Choking back an angry noise, he forced himself to reign in his anger. Oh, how he wished he could blow something up.

Feeling a weight on his leg, Loki looked down and saw that the girl’s mutt was using his leg as a head-rest. This time he did let out a growl and tried shove the annoying mutt off of his leg.

“Get the hell off me, you stupid cur!” He snarled.  

Ignoring his insult completely, the mutt merely snarled right back at him and remained where she was. His attention was diverted from the waste of fur, when a particularly sickening wave of nausea nearly knocked him off his ass. His eyes slipped closed again as he tried to fend it off and regain some of his composure. He would never ever admit it out loud, but he wished the stupid mortal would hurry up and return soon so he could siphon back the energy he used.

His eyes darkened slightly at the thought. He knew that is fascination with her energy was already getting out of control but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. If it took draining the mortal dry to regain all of his powers, then so be it. If it came to that, he would be sure to savor the moment.

Feeling the toll that his little maneuver caused to his body, Loki finally let himself shut down and fall into oblivion. He knew there was really not much else he could do with his powers the way they were at the moment.

7 Hours Later

Loki was suddenly jolted awake by the opening and slamming of the front door.

Looking around, he realized he had passed out on the couch without even bothering to lie down first and the stupid mutt was still glued to his leg.

He could sense that it was girl who opened and slammed the door closed. He could smell her before he could see her. She smelled of cheep liquor and cigarette smoke. For some reason, he detested this. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark properly, he could see her and is anger came back full force. For a different reason.

Her hair was no longer in perfect ringlets but back to its original unruly state. Her clothes were all rumpled and askew. He swore he saw hand prints beginning to form on her upper arms. He couldn’t help it, he saw red.

‘ _Allfather almighty, what happened to her?_ ’ He thought angrily.

She belonged to him goddamnit. She was HIS.

A wave of possessiveness washed over him like he had never felt before. He knew it had to be a male who had mistreated her. If he ever found this male, he would meet a grisly end he would be sure of it. The mortal was his power source, allfather help anybody who tried to take her away.

Sensing the utter self-hatred rolling off of her form did nothing to help him. She was staring straight at him, amber eyes empty.

He watched her let her bag slide off of her shoulder with a small ‘thud’ and then stumble out of the living room. He was not shocked when the mutt finally left his side to follow her human.

Part of him wanted to follow her too.

However, he refused to acknowledge it and forced himself to stay put.


	5. Small Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! Since I had this chapter of the story all ready to go I thought I would clean it up and put it up for you all right away! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for all the kudos I've gotten so far I really enjoy seeing people enjoying my work! Please don't hesitated to leave something on your way out of here it makes my day!
> 
> Happy reading everbody!
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own!

_Loki_

Loki tried to force down his anger to no avail. He simply could not get the image of the little mortal standing in front of him completely disheveled and staring at him with her big, empty amber eyes out of his mind. He feared that the image would be forever seared into his mind and this disturbed him. He still didn't understand why it bothered him so much. He closed his piercing green eyes as he was hit with a staggering amount of sadness. It caused his nausea to come back at full force. This sadness seemed to be accompanied with something else that felt a lot like defeat.

His eyes widened in realization. The little mortal was starting to give up.

He knew he couldn't have that. He needed that glorious energy far too much. Letting out a cross between a groan and sigh, he forced himself to get off of the couch. He inwardly shook his head at his own actions.

' _The girl is making me go soft and I've only known her for two days. I am turning into a mortal loving fool, Thor would be proud._ ' He thought with distain.

Right after he finished the thought, he realized something. It was only her. Deep down, he knew that he would only ever do anything like this for her. He told himself over and over again that he was doing this simply because he needed her energy so damn bad.

Pushing away his disturbing thoughts, Loki walked down the small hallway and stopped at the mortal's room. He pushed open the door to her room softly and he tried to keep from reacting to the sight in front of him. The little mortal was curled up on her bed and had her back facing him. He saw that those atrocious boots were no longer on but she was still wearing the ridiculous tank top and skirt.

Seeing that the skirt had ridden up on her thighs, his eyes darkened slightly. He forced himself to remain calm. Being stuck in a half mortal body was beginning to take its toll on him.

Approaching the bed quietly, he sat on the edge of it and just watched the little mortal for a moment. She seemed either completely un-aware of his presence or given up caring that he was there at all.

' _So much trouble caused by such a small, little thing._ ' He thought.

Lifting his right hand, he trailed it down the length of her arm slowly and gently. She flinched slightly and the then she slowly began to relax under his touch. He watched the bruises fade as he did so. He didn't have the power within him yet to heal them completely. However, they looked a lot better than they were before. He almost sighed in relief when he felt most of her despair alleviate. He simply sat and watched the girl until her breathing evened out.

' _Thank you, young prince. I fear I may no longer be able to help her anymore but I believe you still can._ ' A calm voice murmured in the back of his mind.

The voice seemed to brush against his mind like a soft caress and he wanted to banish it from his mind. He refused to be some hero designated to save some stupid mortal girl. He refused to be like Thor. Nobody in their right mind would want a freak like him to save them anyway.

Seeing that the mutt was now staring at him with sympathy in her mismatched eyes, his lips curled in disgust. He immediately tried to sever the connection between him and the mutt as quickly as he could.

' _I do not need sympathy from you, stupid mutt!_ ' He thought venomously.

He thoughts were interrupted when the little mortal suddenly shifted in her sleep to face him.

The mortal shifted once more trying to move closer to him, it was as if she somehow knew he was still there with her. He fought to keep his composure. He was so disgusted with himself for being so dependent on her energy. If it weren't for her stupid energy, he would be as far away from this wretched place as he could be.

Getting up from the bed, he left the room without looking back. He completely missed the knowing looking the mutt's sharp, mismatched eyes.

She may be his mortal now, but she was a battery and that's all she would ever be.

3 Weeks Later

_Loki_

Lounging on the little mortal's bed with his long legs crossed, Loki raised a perfectly shaped brow as he flipped through one of her photo albums. Knowing that he would be stuck with the girl for Allfather knew how long, he decided he would get to know her a bit better by snooping through her things. At the rate his powers were returning, it was either do this or die a very painful death from boredom. Forcing back a sigh, he tried to keep his mind from wandering and on the photo album in front of him. Despite having the photo album in front of him, he was still extremely bored and that was easier said than done.

Memory

_Sometime during the third day of being trapped with the little human, he discovered that his ability to shape shift had mostly returned. He would never admit it out loud, but his curiosity was piqued about what kind of ridiculous job the little mortal must work to have to wear such atrocious clothing. He decided he would test his newly re-acquired ability and find out. When the little mortal went on her very next shift, he shape-shifted into the lesser form of a black cat and followed her._

_He observed his little mortal from a distance as she weaved through other mortals that she was sharing the sidewalk with. He searched out her emotions and was shocked to feel no sadness coming from her. He could only sense contentment. She seemed to be moving to her own beat, loose tendrils of her messy, dark brown hair bouncing around her. Seeing some sort of pink contraption covering her ears, he wondered if that was the cause. Whatever it was, he hoped she would stay this way. Siphoning her energy was much more delectable this way._

_He followed her as she turned into an alley way, he cringed in disgust at the sight of it but forced himself to keep moving. He dodged all the debris on the floor and tried to keep up with her at the same time. He exited the dirty alleyway just in time to see her nearly dance across the street. Looking across the street the best he could at his height, he saw an old beat up building with the word 'HAZE' scrawled on the front of it in tidy writing. He jumped onto the closed lid of a near by dumpster to get a better look. He eyed the old building with complete distain. He could sense a myriad of negative emotions ranging from extreme anger to lust emanating from it._

_A wave of white hot, possessive anger washed over him thinking of any drunken human male from that place putting their hands anywhere near his little human. Unfortunately, he could do absolutely nothing about it in the ridiculous form he was currently forced to use or without the rest of his powers for that matter. He held back an angry, aggravated growl. He could hardly wait for the full return of his powers. For when they did return, that wretched club would be the first thing he would incinerate._

End Memory

Shaking out of his thoughts, Loki suppressed an angry snarl as he tried to shake off the possessive anger that the memory seemed to ignite within him. It shamed him to think that because of these ridiculous feelings, he had been shape shifting into his black cat form and following her to work every day since that incident. He felt disgusted with himself for being so weak over the very thing he despised. Needing a distraction, he started flipping through the photo album hoping something would catch his attention.

So far, he found out that she had a father, mother and a sister. Judging from the photos he saw so far, they must have been happy at one time. Something terrible must have happened to cause such a huge catastrophic rift in her family. Just by touching the pages, he could feel it in the energy that was left behind on them. Whatever happened to her, he would be sure to find out what it was that was for certain.

Absentmindedly, he continued to flip through the pages until his piercing green eyes landed on a photo that caused the anger to flare up in the pit of his stomach again. It was of his mortal all wrapped around some mortal male and she looked happy. Her amber eyes were shining in a way he had never seen before and the mortal male seemed to see only her. The mortal male looked regular in his opinion, dark brown eyes, curly blond hair and a very stocky build. He couldn't help the sneer that formed on his face. He wanted nothing more than to incinerate the photo. Instead he placed the tips of his long fingers in the center of the page. Almost immediately, he was assaulted with a memory.

Inside of the Memory

_Instead of sitting on the little mortal's bed, Loki was now in some kind of sitting area that he did not recognize. He could see his mortal standing at one end of the room and the mortal male was standing at the other. Obviously, she was trying to put as much distance between herself and him as she could. He could hear her shouting something._

" _What in the fuck is the matter with you, Alex?" She shouted angrily._

_The human male named Alex that the decency to look slightly sheepish, but there was something behind the look that he didn't like. However, this was nothing but a memory and he could do nothing about it. He could only watch the memory play out in front of him._

" _Well, what do you expect me to do, Kit-Kat? I'm sorry but I just can't like you the way I used to when you're like this!" Alex yelled back._

_He watched his little human frown. This was obviously not what she wanted to hear. Her amber eyes darkened with deep seeded anger._

" _What do you expect me to do? My dad is dead, Alex! I can't just change back." She hissed, still so very angry._

" _I know, I know and I'm sorry, I really am. I wish things could go back to the way they were, you must know this." He mumbled softly._

_His little human's eyes remained hard._

" _I can't believe you! You're supposed to be supporting me, not abandoning me! What is…" She trailed off, suddenly her eyes widened in sudden realization._

_By the look in her amber eyes, it was clear that she put the pieces of the puzzle together and she despised the answer she got._

" _There…there's somebody else isn't there?" She whispered._

_He watched the mortal male look down in shame. In that moment, memory be damned, he wanted to snap that mortal's neck with his bare hands. He didn't deserve his life. Even in his books, and he was the God of Mischief and all things chaotic, this was disgustingly low. He was beginning to understand the little mortal a bit better now and why he rarely felt any good emotions coming from her. He forced himself to try and re-focus on to the memory in front of him despite the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach._

" _Who is it!?" She demanded to know._

_The mortal male said nothing and continued to refuse to look her in the eye. Apparently, that was all she needed to figure out what the answer was._

" _So you can't fuck me, so you go to my sister instead? That's real nice, Alex." She murmured softly, all the life and fight drained from her voice._

_Finally, the head of the mortal male snapped back up._

" _No, no, Kat! You have to understand, it's not like that! I didn't mean for it to happen like this, you have to believe me." He tried to explain._

_His little mortal would hear none of it. Her amber eyes remained angry and she stared at him with disgust evident on her features._

" _Bullshit, Alex. Get the fuck out and never come back!" She snarled angrily._

End Memory

Suddenly, he was pulled harshly from the memory. In his anger, he let loose an almighty power surge he didn't even know he was yet capable of. The photo album exploded right off of his lap slammed right into the wall opposite of him. Realizing what he just did, he took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Destroying the girl's bedroom in a fit of rage would do him no good. Gracefully, he got up from the bed and went to retrieve the fallen photo album.

Placing it back in her book shelf, he continued to let his fingers skim over the other photo albums hoping he would pick something up from the energy left behind on at least one of them. He knew now that her father died and supposed best friend abandoned her shortly after, he wanted to know how her father died and where in the name of Odin her mother was during all of this.

' _What kind of decent mother abandons their own child after the loss of her father?_ ' He wondered in disgust.

His eyes widened at his thought. He thought of his own mother and his hand froze on the spines of the photo albums. Somehow, even though he thought himself far beyond redemption now and after all the pain he caused he knew that his mother would still love him. He realized that Thor would probably forgive him too. The big oaf seemed incapable of feeling hatred towards anybody. The thought of this caused his hands to leave the albums and clench into tight fists. His nose wrinkled slightly in an effort to stop tears from gathering in the corners of his eyes. He didn't deserve anything.

Letting out an angry snarl, Loki forced himself to let go of those agonizing thoughts and he unclenched his fists. Placing his hand gently back on the spines of the photo albums, he let his eyes fall closed and concentrated hard. He could feel the eyes of the girl's mutt burning holes in his back but he ignored it. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for. He let the tips of his fingers brush against an album that seemed to be crammed in tight near the back of the shelf and he felt the awareness flare up within him.

As he reached to free it, he felt something else.

He was starting to pick up the emotions of the mortal and knew that she was close by. He forced himself to leave the photo album where it was and left the room. He didn't want the girl finding out that he was snooping; she might try hiding things on him.

Gliding through the hallway, he moved toward the couch and sat down on it. He got himself comfortable and maneuvered his body so he was lounging on it lazily. He sensed that the emotions of his little human were getting stronger and he knew that she would be home very soon. Judging from the myriad of anger, frustration and aggravation, her shift had been less than stellar once again. He frowned, her energy charged far less when it was tainted with foul emotions.

Looking down, he saw that the wolf-mutt had followed him and placed herself at the foot of the couch. He fought against the urge roll his eyes. There was something unusual about that mutt and he would find out what it was eventually. He looked back up just in time to see the front door swing open. He watched the mutt get up and go greet his little mortal. He felt some of the negative emotions dissipate and for that he was thankful.

His eyes raked over her small body. Her hair was less disheveled this time, it was still in perfect ringlets and her clothes seemed normal. Even though he thought that the wretched outfit should be burned. Her face, however, was another matter. What he saw there made him bite down on his tongue in order to hold back an angry growl. She had obviously been crying a great deal. Her amber eyes were dark, sad and slightly swollen looking. Her face was all red and blotchy. Watching her try to remove her ridiculous boots, he saw that something was wrong with one of her hands. Getting a better look at it, he realized she must have tried to punch somebody in the face. Her knuckles were excessively chewed up and bloody.

He forced himself to exercise extreme self-control and remain calm until she had both boots off. Once she had them both off, he shifted himself into a sitting position and cleared his throat lightly. Her head shot up and she looked him straight in eyes. He sensed that she wanted nothing more than to run to her room and hide. He refused to let that happen.

Not only was she injured, but her emotions were an unstable mess. He couldn't have her trying to pull something stupid when he still needed her energy.

"Come here." He ordered.

When she did not move, he forced himself to remain patient.

"I said come here, little one." He tried again in a softer tone.

Finally, she obeyed him and moved forward slowly. She moved until she was right in front of him and then stopped suddenly. Seeing her close up for the first time, he realized just how small she really was. Even though he was sitting, he somehow still managed to be taller than her. Grabbing her wrist, he gently forced her to move the rest of the way until she was nestled between his long legs. Examining her injured hand, he clucked in disapproval.

Wordlessly, Loki ran his fingers over her injured knuckles, marveling at just how small her hand was in his. With gentleness he didn't know he could even possess, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. He could feel the pull and knew the damaged tissue was repairing itself. He could hear her gasp but she did not pull away.

As the wound finished healing, her emotions suddenly changed. All the sadness and anger dissipated and was replaced with wonder and awe. The sudden change almost made him drain her energy dry. If draining her when she was happy made him feel like he was on crack, this was like being on heroin. He needed to pull back.

Seeing the look in her eyes, his heart clenched painfully. Not a single soul in his entire lifetime ever looked at him in that way before. Like he was now her definition of everything good to her, if only she knew that he was anything but. He couldn't bring himself to do a thing to ruin the moment. It felt far too good. She shocked him slightly and brought her newly healed hand toward the side of his face. She let it hover there for a moment.

"You, you're not from around here, are you?" She asked, still in shock.

Looking deeply into those amber eyes of hers, he knew he would be unable to deny her anything if it made her emotions change. He could not give her the entire truth so he settled for giving her half of one.

"No, I am not, little one." He replied softly.

Both her eyes and emotions remained the same. It caused very strange feelings to swell up within him and not all of them had to do with draining her energy. Suddenly, her small hand made contact with the side of his face and he fought to hold back a shiver. Her hand was warm as it made sweeping strokes between his cheek and his jaw. He couldn't stop his eyes from darkening and his nostrils from flaring slightly. Her touch was soft like a feather and completely maddening at the same time. He couldn't comprehend what this mortal was doing to him.

He sensed that she wanted to speak again. As she opened her mouth, he shushed her.

"Hush." He murmured.

Unable to help himself, he guided her lips to his. She tasted of something so incredibly sweet and delicious. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. A mortal should not have the right to be this delectable. It should somehow be illegal. Her lips parted in shock and he was very quick to take advantage of her slightly opened mouth. As soon as his tongue prodded hers, she gave in and began to respond. He couldn't help the deep groan that escaped him. His hands slipped from her face to her upper arms just above her elbow in an effort to pull her flush up against him. She let out a shocked gasp into his mouth and her hands found their way around his neck.

Feeling her small fingers weaving through his dark tresses, his control almost snapped and he let out another low growl. His pants tightened uncomfortably and he heard her let out a small mewl in response. As much as he would enjoy taking her right here and now, consequences be damned, he found that he was unable to do so and he didn't even understand why. Normally, he just took what he wanted and that was that. He forced himself to end the kiss.

For several seconds, he forced himself to remain still and tried to calm down. His resolve was almost broken when he felt her melt completely into him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Her arms remained locked around his neck. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and it was driving him mad. His hands slid down from her upper arms to her small waist and held her tightly to him.

Suddenly, she whispered something to him that he was certain he misheard.

"Stay with me, please." She murmured softly.

His piercing green eyes widened. He knew this was a bad idea on so many levels. He was severely lacking in any kind of control. It was driving him mental. However, the look in her eyes made him unable to deny the request. Slowly, he rose from the couch and made sure she never lost contact with him. Her legs automatically wound themselves around his waist.

As he carried her to her bedroom, his mind was racing. All of this was so very wrong and he knew it. He shouldn't even want to be near the girl at all but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care.

For the first time, he felt himself more than just a freak without a place anywhere in either realm and he refused to give that up.

Mortal or not, if she could bring him peace for only one night he would take it.


	6. Alone No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here is a new chapter all ready to go! Sorry it took so damn long. As I have said on both Practical Magic and Lightfire I have started my own story called Misfits. My dream is to one day publish a work and I really hope this is a huge step in the right direction! It is up on fictionpress under the name ryucrisis and on here too. If anybody wants to check it out I would appreciate the crap out of it. Also a huge thank you for all the kudos! If you could keep that shit up it would really make this author's day!
> 
> NOTE: Okay so there is some funny business in the chapter but it’s not too graphic yet but I am thinking it will be soon. If somebody could let me know whether or not I should up the rating on this story now or wait until it gets more graphic that would be extremely helpful!
> 
> I think that is all I have to say, happy reading everybody! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, I want to own Loki though!

_ Kat _

Kat let out a sleep filled groan. She tried to stretch and realized that she couldn’t move. Waking up a little more, she realized that she was trapped in place by an arm that holding her against a chest quite possessively that was undoubtedly MALE. For a moment, she was totally confused as to why there was male somebody in her bed until everything that happened the night before came crashing back to her. She couldn’t help the embarrassment that flooded her system as she remembered everything that happened. She couldn’t BELIEVE that she let Loki kiss her like that. Not only that, she actually enjoyed it. She felt so ashamed and confused. After everything that happened between her and Rory she wondered how she could be okay with it and should she be okay with it? She sighed softly, there was a huge part of her that wanted to be okay with it. She had no idea what to do.

Sighing softly, she shifted so she could get a better look at Loki. She saw that he was sleeping quite soundly and her amber eyes softened. She couldn’t help but recall how she felt when he healed her hand. She had been completely amazed by it. Despite the fact the he never really told her where he came from she knew that he was in fact the real Norse God Loki, she knew it was totally impossible but there was no other explanation. She knew that she should be way more freaked out about than she was about it but she just couldn’t bring herself to be. Maybe it was because of the shit that she’s been trough in her life already.

Suddenly, she was jolted from her thoughts by a cold nose on her exposed back. Her tank top must have ridden up and now Kidah was pressing her cold nose against her back. She supposed that she should get up at some point soon to feed her. Being extra careful not to disturb Loki, she turned to face Kidah who seemed extra happy this morning for some reason. Her tail was thumping away on the floor and she was trying to lick her face non-stop. She couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped her.

“Alright, alright, okay! You win!” She whispered softly.

Gently, she somehow managed to maneuver herself free from of Loki’s possessive grip without waking him up accidentally. She looked around her messy floor until she found a night shirt that looked clean enough and put it on. She tip toed to her vanity and opened the top drawer. She rifled through the drawer until she found her new zippo and pack of cigarettes. She knew that without a doubt that Loki would probably steal them again from her but for now she was going to enjoy them while she could. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, she left the room with Kidah following obediently behind her.

After making a brief pit stop at the bathroom, she entered the kitchen. She placed her zippo and pack of cigarettes on the counter. She wasted no time in getting the coffee going and then fed Kidah. Just as Kidah finished eating, the coffee finished. She got her favorite coffee mug out of the cupboard and filled it up. After doctoring her coffee how she liked it, she made sure to swipe her zippo and cigarettes off of the counter and then went to the back door. Again, Kidah followed her obediently to be let out. She opened the door and then Kidah bounded out and into the grass. She shook her head in exasperation. Kidah was usually always full of energy but this was just a tad ridiculous. She had no idea what had Kidah in such a good mood.

She watched Kidah a few more minutes and then sat down on her smoking stoop. She pulled a cigarette from her pack of cigarettes and placed it between her lips. She lit it and took a huge pull. She knew that it was terrible for her, but it felt glorious. She let out a sigh as she felt some of her stress melt away. She sat for a moment and just tried to get her thoughts together. She honestly had no idea what she should do. All she could think about was what Rory did to her, how did she know that Loki wouldn’t do that to her? She thought about Loki healing her hand and realized that Loki probably wouldn’t do anything like that to her but that still didn’t mean that she could trust him. There was a huge part of her that really wanted to try and that scared her. She wondered if she was even capable of being with somebody in that capacity.

For awhile, she continued to enjoy her cigarette and tried to sort through her thoughts until a frisson of awareness went through her. She knew that Loki was coming. Sure enough, the door opened and Loki stepped out of the house. Immediately, he wasted no time in manoeuvring himself so she was nestled comfortably between his legs and his back was leaning up against the closed screen door. For a moment she stiffened and then she felt herself slowly begin to relax. She usually hated people of all kinds in her personal space. Especially men, considering what both Rory and Dr. Anderson had put her through and what she went through at work on a nightly basis but this felt different. She didn’t hate it and that really scared her. For the first time in she didn’t eve know how long, she didn’t hate that a MALE somebody was in her personal space.

In fact, she felt safe and protected. Something she hadn’t felt in quite some time. She couldn’t help the soft noise of contentment that escaped her. She let herself relax completely and she let herself lean back and sink into his lean chest. She stayed quiet and enjoyed the moment for a little bit until Loki’s intense green eyes landed on the lit cigarette in her left hand. He gave her a look of extreme disapproval.

‘ _Oh here we go again!_ ’ She thought in annoyance.

Loki wasted no time in plucking the cigarette from her hand and putting it out. She frowned and let out an aggravated growl. She could hear Loki chuckling at her annoyance.

“You are a very naughty little thing, aren’t you? I think you should be punished for deliberately disobeying me.” He purred in her ear.

She couldn’t help the way her body reacted to his honeyed voice. A huge part of her wanted to find out just what he meant by being ‘punished’ but she couldn’t bring herself to act on such a desire. Loki seemed to be able to sense this.

“Do you want me to do show you how I wish to punish you, little one?” He murmured, nipping her ear gently.

The word ‘yes’ was on the tip of her tongue.

His words were setting her on fire from the inside out. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her bare thigh and her heart almost jumped right out of her chest. It had been so long since she had been touched in this way and it felt like her body was on overload. Almost unconsciously, her thighs parted a little bit. She could feel his long fingers trailing a path up her inner thigh moving ever closer to her most intimate spot. She could also feel his insistent arousal pressing against her ass and it made her squirm but not totally in a bad way. Her wriggling caused Loki to let out a low rumble in her ear. Just as she felt his long, nimble fingers brush against the elastic band of her underwear ready to disappear underneath it, something shifted inside of her and she froze. Images of what Rory did to her suddenly began to assault her mind and she could feel the fear explode inside of her. Loki’s fingers suddenly stilled and she knew that he could sense the fear coursing through her veins to some degree. Immediately, he tried to do everything he could to calm her.

He realized as much as she did that their little game, whatever it was went too far for her. He removed his hand from her thigh and started caressing her side instead. He rested his chin on her shoulder and murmured nonsense into her ear. Despite his best efforts at trying to comfort her, she could feel a panic attack coming on. She had to get herself out of the situation before she completely lost it.

“I’m so sorry.” She muttered softly.

She extracted herself from Loki’s embrace quickly and went back into the house as fast as she could. She felt so heartbroken and angry at herself. Not for letting Loki touch her but letting Rory win again and again. She seriously wondered if she would be able to ever get over what he did to her. She really didn’t want to be stuck this way for the rest of her life.

_ Loki _

Loki let out an aggravated growl, he was completely frustrated at being left completely aroused and un-satisfied but he found that his frustration was not directed at his little mortal for leaving him ‘high and dry’ as it were. It was more so at the monster who made her the way she was in the first place. This confused him, normally he would simply dismiss her and find somebody else that was willing to satisfy his needs. For a moment, he though of staying in some other mortal girl’s house and siphoning some other mortal girl’s energy and he shuddered. He realized that no other mortal would do, it was only her energy he craved but it was beginning to become more than that.

He didn’t want to think about what THAT entailed. Instead he thought about what that human male who lived here before he came. When her emotions shifted, not only could he feel them but because he had been touching her at the time he caught a bit of her memories too. They were all garbled to him because he was still in the process of regaining his powers but he saw enough to make his blood boil. He had no idea how he would go about trying to help her deal with it or if he even could. He was the god of mischief and chaos and nothing good. If he couldn’t even help himself how could help her?

He sighed to himself and ran hand through is dark inky hair. As he sat and contemplated just what in the HELL he was going to try and do, his little mortal’s wolf-mutt came up to him and placed her giant head on his knee. For the first time, he didn’t try to push her off of him. She was looking at him with gentle mismatched eyes and he gave the top of her head a good scratch.

He knew for certain now that there was no way that she was an ordinary wolf-dog. There was something in his realm called a ‘familiar’ they were usually animal companions to the magically inclined that bonded with them. What he didn’t understand was how one ended up in Midgard and bonded to a human. It just didn’t make any sense. His curiosity had also been good and piqued at the photo album he discovered yesterday and had yet to look at. Something wasn’t right and he was determined to figure out what it was. Suddenly, his musings were interrupted by the voice of the wolf-dog in his mind.

‘ _Keep searching and you will find what you seek, young prince. You need her as much as she needs you._ ’ She told him cryptically.

He had absolutely no idea what the wolf-dog meant by what she said, but he was going to find out one way or another.

_ Kat _

Kat let out a long , suffering groan, she was sitting on her bed with her face buried into a pillow trying desperately get her wayward emotions under control. She had no IDEA how she was going to face Loki again after essentially rejecting him in the way she did. She wondered if he would want anything to do with her now. The thought if him not wanting anything to do with made her feel awful because she wanted him to want something to do with her as scary as that was. She was so damn sick of being alone and feeling trapped in her own life. She wanted so much to change that but it was so damn hard.

Getting up off her bed, she began to get ready for work. As she did so, her amber eyes landed on the small book that she had crammed in between two larger books on her packed bookshelf. It was filled with memories of her dad and she hadn’t yet been able to bring herself to look in it since he passed away. It was the last thing she had of him. He had been the most important person in her whole life. He was the only one that really and truly understood her even more so than her mother ever did. She recalled how brave he was throughout his entire illness. She decided that she had to dig deep inside of herself and try to find a little bit of her dad's bravery.

Recently, there had been a club goer that had become a little infatuated with her. She tried everything to make him leave her alone but nothing seemed to work. Last night had been her breaking point and she punched him in the face. Now she was petrified that she would go to work today and he or his friends would be waiting for her when she got there. She didn't know if she could handle the situation on her own and hoped that she could convince Loki to walk to work with her. She would feel so much better with him being there with her.

After she finished getting herself changed, she sat down at her vanity. She did her make up and tried to fix her crow’s nest head the best she could. It took a bit but she managed to tame her wayward curls. Once she decided that her hair looked good enough, she concentrated on fixing up her make up. This time she went for punk-rocker type look, it was the only other thing she could pull off well besides the innocent school girl look. She finished up her make up and looked at herself one last time in the mirror, again her lip curled. Dressing up this way for work always made her feel so terrible about herself.

Sighing softly, she exited her room and entered the living room. She was relieved to find Loki sitting on the couch with Kidah at his feet. She was shocked to see that he was watching tv. He was flipping though the channels with an extremely bored look on his face. It was quite the scene to behold. She had no idea that he even knew how to work a TV. For a moment, she turned her head in the direction of the kitchen and was shocked to see her coffee cup sitting in the dish rack all cleaned. Unbelievable, how he knew what to do with her cup or how to watch TV she did not know. She looked around for her cigarettes and of course they were nowhere to be found. This didn’t shock her at all. She knew that he would find a way to get rid of them at the first opportunity he got. Considering she just left them behind when she freaked out, she gave him a pretty good opportunity.

Quietly, she went up to him and sat next to him. Somehow, he instantly knew that she was there next to him. He turned to her. The side of his face twitched when he saw her outfit. It was clear that he hated this one as much as the other. She had traded her plaid skirt and tank top for a pair of tight leather pants and a corset. She also wore a choker and cuffs with spikes on them. She agreed with him that it wasn’t any better but was sick of strange men putting their hands up her skirt. She wasn’t about to voice that thought to Loki. It was bad enough that she had to figure out how to ask him to walk with her to work. She decided that the best way to do it was to just do it like she was pulling off a band-aid. She turned to Loki and he was already looking down at her with his eyebrow quirked. She blushed a bit and looked away.

How in the HELL did he know that she was about to ask him something?

“Um Loki, would be you be willing to walk with me to work? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but I haven been dealing with this jerk at work and I am a little nervous to go there by myself tonight.” She blurted.

She inwardly cringed. That sounded totally awful and now he was going to think she was stupid or something. She gained the courage to look up at him. He was no longer quirking his brow at her but looking at her with a look in his startling green eyes that she couldn’t quite decipher. It was dripping with protectiveness. He thought for a moment and then nodded.

“Very well. Let’s go, little one.” He agreed.

She couldn’t help the shocked look that formed on her face. She thought for sure he would reject her considering what happened between them earlier. His look went from protective to humorous at her obvious shock. She couldn’t help but blush a little.

“Um, okay. Let’s go.” She mumbled.

She got up from the couch quickly and went to say goodbye to Kidah. After she finished saying goodbye to Kidah, she went to the front door and got her ridiculous boots on. She picked up her messenger bag and threw it over her shoulder. She waited for Loki to join her at the front door and together they exited her house. She made sure to lock the door behind her and then they began the trek to her work. She tried to ignore the fact that she desperately did not want to go to work for fear that guy or his friends would be there waiting for her and instead concentrated on the fact that Loki was with her.

The walk to her work turned out to be quite pleasant, they talked about nonsense things and occasionally she would point something out that was familiar and tell him a story about it. She could tell that even though Loki seemed kind of bored, he listened intently to everything she told him. For the first time in a long time, she was actually enjoying herself.

Unfortunately, they reached the front of the bar all too soon and the bubble they seemed to be in suddenly popped. She was hit in the face with an ugly dose of reality and frowned. God, she would give anything not to go to work tonight but she desperately needed the money. She hesitated and Loki gave her a look as if to say ‘come on now, don’t be so stubborn’. Together, they crossed the street and stopped at the front doors of the bar. Thankfully, neither the man nor his friends were there waiting for and that made her feel a lot better.

Looking up at Loki, she saw that he was looking at her intently. Those intense green eyes of his were boring into her amber ones. She found herself unable to look away. Gently, he caressed the top of her curly head. She couldn’t help but enjoy the sensation immensely. He bent down and placed a soft kiss onto her temple.

“Be good.” He murmured softy.

“Always.” She murmured back to him.

She let him nudge her in the direction of the bar’s entrance. She gave him one last lingering look before reluctantly entering the bar. All she really wanted to do with say with him instead of putting up with the bullshit she was about to endure. After she entered the bulding, she wasted no time in making her way up the bar. She dodged drunken people as she went. She greeted the bartender, who’s name was Tim. He was a nice young guy who tried to look out for her and the other girls the best he could. He was nice to look at with curly blond hair and ice blue eyes but considering he played for the other team, eye candy was all he would ever be.

“Hey girl!” He greeted her over the loud music.

She smiled him warmly and he smiled back at her.

“Hey Tim, how’s the night going so far?” She asked curiously.

Usually, Tim was pretty good at giving her a preview of what her night was going to be like. He laughed at her question.

“Oh you know, same old drunken assholes. Don’t worry though, I’ll keep them off of you.” He promised.

She gave Tim a grateful look, he promised her that every night and tried to keep it to the best of his abilities but it was hard for him to do so because he spent most of the night stuck behind the bar.

“Thanks Tim, I know I can count on you to keep me safe.” She told him gratefully.

Tim’s smile turned reassuring.

 “Of course you can. Now you better get going before you end up being late again!” He chided her gently.

She rolled her eyes at him in exasperation at being chided like a little kid, but did what he told her to do. Though her boss was pretty forgiving about being late, she didn’t want to start doing it so frequently that he would start having a problem with it. Behind the bar, there was a small door way and she entered it. It led to a small kitchen area where appetizers were prepared and there was also a small breakroom as well. It was the only place her and the other girls had to hide from all the drunken assholes. She entered the small breakroom and found her locker.

As she was putting her stuff away, somebody came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was startled so bad that she damn near jumped a mile into the air. She whirled around to give the asshole who scared the ever-loving shit out of her a piece of her mind. She came face to face with a skinny lady in her mid-forties with a lot of curly blond hair. She could honestly give Dolly Parton a run for her money. She kind grey eyes and was made right up from her lips to her eyes but no so much that it was gaudy. She wore a blinged out outfit that suited her and pair of heels that gave hers a run for their money. She instantly recognized this lady and breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was Lynn, one of the older ladies that she had formed a sort of bond with. They looked out for each other all the time.

“Jesus Christ Lynn, are you trying to cause me to have a heart attack and die?” She exclaimed, clutching at her cheat.

Lynn merely snickered at her softly.

“Now in my defense honey, you usually aren’t out to lunch as bad as that! If I didn’t know any better, I would think you had your mind on a guy.” She giggled.

She gave Lynn the stink eye.

“Of course you think my mind is on a guy, you always seem to think my mind is on a guy. So sorry to burst your bubble Lynn, but there is no guy.” She denied.

Lynn gave her a knowing look that she didn’t like one bit. She loved Lynn to pieces but she was always really got on her case when it came to relationships. She knew it was because Lynn was extremely protective of her because of what happened to her when she was with Rory. She was the only person that she ever trusted enough to tell the whole story to. Each potential suitor that came her way whether she wanted them to or not had to be pass the ‘Lynn test’ before they could even have a chance in hell with her. No suitor had come close to passing so far. If Lynn found out about Loki, she had no idea what would happen. Loki wasn’t exactly a normal guy by any stretch of the imagination.

“Oh sweetheart, do you think I was born yesterday? That stupid goofy look you had plastered to your face when you walked in here tells me you were most definitely thinking about a guy.” She snickered.

She sighed. She had no idea that she was THAT transparent. She knew that she would have to tell Lynn SOMETHING to get her to back off.

“Okay Lynn, yes there MIGHT be a guy but I have no idea what it is. Can you please let me try and figure it out?” She begged.

Lynn gave her a look, she knew that she was unhappy with the idea of her being around a guy that she hadn’t checked out first.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? How do you know that this guy can be trusted?” Lynn asked skeptically.

She made a face, Lynn was absolutely right. For all she knew Loki could just take off on her tomorrow just like Rory did but for the first time in so long she desperately wanted to find out what would happen if she let Loki in.

“No, I don't but I want to find out. Lynn, I promise I will tell you if things begin to get out of hand.” She promised.

Lynn gave her a hard look.

“You had better!” Lynn said, waggling her finger at her in a motherly gesture.

“I promise.” She reiterated softly.

After promising Lynn one more time that she would come to her if things ended up going bad with Loki, she finished putting her stuff away so she could start her work shift. She could only hope it went by quickly and she got through it in one piece.

Sometime Later

_ Kat _

It was nearing the end of her shift and surprisingly it hadn’t been a bad one for a change. For some reason or another, the drunken assholes had not been nearly as bad as normal. She had also been dealing with a strange feeling all night. It almost felt as if somebody had been watching her but every time she tried to find whoever had been watching her she just couldn't pin point where they were. It was very weird and unsettling.

As she picked up an order of drinks to bring to one of her tables, she felt a sudden frisson of awareness and it wasn’t coming from whoever had been watching her. This felt like something completely different and it was freaking her the hell out even worse.

Looking around, her amber eyes fell onto a man with an obviously broken nose that was being flanked by two other men. She immediately began to panic. She had absolutely no idea what do to, she didn't account for the fact that the man would try to come and find her in the middle of her shift instead of the beginning or then end. She couldn’t BELIEVE what an idiot she was, she should have known better!

Now she was all alone and didn't have Loki to protect her. Just what in the HELL was she going to do?

 

 


	7. From Villain to Personal Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! I just want to thank everybody for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks this thing has gotten! I also wanted to thank people for being patient with me as I dealt with the loss of my dog. Pet loss is such ass but I am in a much better place and writing again! I know I sort of promised The Wishing Stone next but sometimes the muse does what it wants. Fear not, I am working on everything else as well so a new chapter of that plus Lightfire should be done soon as well! 
> 
> Note: It seems that I have forgotten to add that there is a slight trigger warning in this chapter. It's small but it is there. If anybody thinks I should up the rating please feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Well I think that's all I have to say! Happy reading y'all! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 

 

 

_Kat_

Before Kat could move or try to do anything to defend herself, she was grabbed from behind by a third man. Immediately, she struggled with everything she had to get free but it was just no use because the man was so much stronger than she was. As the man with the broken nose got closer with his cronies, she struggled even harder to get free. The last thing she wanted was to become a victim again and she refused to go down without a fight. She let out a desperate yell hoping by some miracle that either Tim or Lynn would hear her but it was hopeless the bar was just too big and the music just too loud.

The man and his cronies came to stand in front her and for a moment he just watched her continue to struggle to free herself. He was grinning at her in a sickening way and a jolt of fear ran through her system. It was four against one and she was trapped. She had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, she was blindsided by a nasty right hook and she crumbled onto the ground in a haze. The man looked down at her and let out a barking, humorless laugh.

"How does it feel to be socked in the face you stupid, ugly bitch?" The man snarled.

Through her haze, she did the only thing she could do and put her hands in front of her to try and shield herself from the onslaught of punches that she was sure were coming her way.

Now that she was down, she knew that was done for there was no way in HELL that she could try to defend herself from four guys at once but there was no was she would go down without putting up some kind of fight somehow. However, instead of the onslaught she was expecting she heard a bunch of yelling and swearing instead. Wondering what in the hell was going on, she tried to pull herself up off of the ground. Thankfully, the man had shitty aim and punched her in the cheek instead of the nose or her head. While she felt a little hazy and disoriented, she knew that she was mostly fine. She probably didn't look fine though.

After trying to shake most of the haze away, she managed to get herself back onto her feet and she was shocked to come face to back with Loki. What in the hell? Where did he come from and how did he get in front of her so fast?

She could see that he was absolutely shaking with anger, she didn't need any special powers like he had to see that it was positively dripping from him. She could see that the man's cronies were somehow several feet away on the ground looking like they went several rounds with the hulk and came out on the wrong end of it. She saw that Loki had the man with the broken nose in some kind of a choke hold. He had his other hand in the air like he was going to fire off a spell or something. The man was gasping for air and desperately trying to free himself.

Even though the man deserved what he was getting, the entire scene was making her ill. She couldn't stand to see anymore violence. She was also so petrified that Loki would fire off a spell or strangle the man to death and be taken away from her. She had to do something to stop him before something awful happened.

"Loki, please stop!" She croaked.

At the sound of her voice, Loki barely noticeably flinched for a split second but did not let the man go. She started panicking, if she couldn't figure out a way to make Loki stop soon, the man would die and she didn't think she could handle seeing someone die in front of her. She just couldn't stand seeing violence anymore after everything that she's been through. She had to make him stop now. She did the only thing that she could think of and hugged him from behind and buried her sore face into his back. Her small hands latched onto the fabric of his shirt. She could feel him stiffening at the contact for split second and then he relaxed.

"Loki, please just let him go, he isn't even worth it. I can't stand to see anymore violence!" She begged.

He hesitated for a moment, as if considering her request. She seriously began to wonder if he would just simply ignore her and continue hurting the man. To her shock and amazement, he slowly removed his hand from the man's throat and the man collapsed into the ground gasping for air. She couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her.

After regaining his wits a little bit, the man got up and glared heavily at Loki.

"What in the hell, man? Why in the hell would you stand up for a stupid useless bar bitch?" He asked in genuine shock.

This angered her greatly. Did this asshole think her to be disposable just because she worked in a bar? She could see that Loki was positively shaking with anger at what came out of the man's mouth all over again. Thankfully, before he or Loki could do or say anything more Lynn came running with one of the bouncers who was named Dan.

She internally breathed another huge sigh of relief. Dan was a pretty large guy and had a special gift for being able to put asshole customers in their places. It took him no time all to subdue the man and make him leave the bar. Not many people tried to put up a fight with Dan and if they did the always came out wishing they didn't. After finally getting rid of the man, Dan also made quick work of getting rid of his cronies too. Not that they were in any sort of condition to put up any sort of fight anyway.

Now that the situation was mostly under control, Lynn immediately went into mother mode.

"Kat honey, why in god's green earth did you not tell me or even Tim that is man was bothering you so much?" Lynn exclaimed in shock.

She immediately winced. She was so used to dealing with things on her own that she just never bothered to tell anybody that she was being harassed by a customer and how bad it had really gotten. She felt like such a total idiot. She looked away from Lynn in shame.

"I'm sorry." She muttered softly.

Lynn gave her a look that kind of reminded her a look a mother would give her daughter when she did something extremely stupid and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh sweetie, I know you are. Just please don't forget you don't have to deal with this sort of thing on your own anymore. I'm here for you and I want to help you. Now come on, let's go and inspect the damage." Lynn chided her gently in a motherly way.

For a moment, Lynn turned her attention to Loki and seemed to be either debating something internally or 'sizing him up' or perhaps a combination of the two and Loki regarded her with one of his perfect brows quirked completely unfazed.

"You too, Mr. Tall, dark and handsome." Lynn added, gesturing for Loki to follow them.

Loki looked completely affronted at being bossed around but complied with what Lynn asked him to do thankfully. She would never admit it out loud but she really didn't want Loki to leave her side any time soon. She knew that Lynn would take good care of her but she just felt better with Loki there with her. Thankfully, Lynn decided to let him come with them instead of just trying to send him away. She was pretty sure that Loki probably wouldn't have listened to Lynn anyway. She turned her attention to Loki who was looking at her protectively. She could see a bit of anger in his bright green eyes too. It was probably because of her face. She could only imagine what it looked like now.

About half way to the little break room, her face really began to start hurting. She knew that it was probably because of the shock wearing off. She started to feel very dizzy and nauseated as well. Maybe she got punched in the face harder than she thought she did or she was still in shock. Either way, she had to stop for a minute before she fell over.

She stopped and tried to breath through the nausea but it felt like it was getting worse instead of better. Lynn was looking and was trying to speak to her but she could barely concentrate on what she was trying to say. Loki was also looking at her with worry. It was a look that she had never seen on his face before and it scared her a little bit. She must look awful.

Feeling the pain increase in the side of her head, she let out a pain filled groan and grabbed the side of her head. Everything just felt so awful that she wanted to try and sit down for a moment but instead of sitting her legs just gave out from underneath her. Loki caught her before she hit the ground and scooped her up into his arms. She couldn't help the small squeak that escaped her at being suddenly displaced.

She buried her sore face into Loki's lean chest and shut her eyes. She was so exhausted and miserable. She just needed everything to shut off for a little bit.

Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she let sweet oblivion consume her. Hopefully, when she woke up again everything would be much better.

A Few Hours Later

_Loki_

Loki sat in his little mortal's couch trying wrap his mind around what transpired 3 or so hours before. When he had parted ways with her, he had debated for several minutes on whether or not he should stay and keep an eye on her or not. In the beginning he had decided to leave the bar because he had done what she had asked of him and walked her to that awful place she called a job. He left the bar after she went inside and tried to ignore the strange feelings that were bubbling inside of him. He knew that he shouldn't have wanted to stay and watch over her but part of him did and he hated it. He hated what this little slip of a damaged mortal girl was doing to him.

When he got back to the house, the first thing he wanted to do was find that photo album. He knew that it held something important inside of it and he wanted to know what it was. While he was certain that Katherine was in fact a mortal, he knew that there was something not quite right going on and he wanted to know what it was. He knew that the album was the key. When he touched the photo album he could sense traces of magic that weren't his own. The mortal had been in contact with magic at some point in her life he was sure of it.

Unfortunately, when he entered the house, his little mortal's familiar was very angry with him for leaving the bar and not staying and watching over her like it was his job to do so. She had barred him from entering bedroom and unless he wanted to get something bitten off trying to get in the room it would be pointless to try.

Instead of risking losing any important body parts, he decided that he had little choice but to go back. He was still dealing with these ridiculous _feelings_ that didn't seem to want to go away and the thought of his mortal being potentially abused and harassed by drunken mortal men was enough to set him on edge. She was his and he didn't share.

He left the house to go back to the bar completely ignoring the knowing look that the wolf-mutt was giving him. When got back to the bar, he was struck by a huge bolt of fear. He instantly knew that it was her fear that he was feeling. Immediately, a jolt of white hot anger ran through his system and he wasted no time in entering the bar. What he saw when he entered the bar would be forever seared into his mind. His little mortal was on the ground surrounded by four mortal men with her hands help up in an attempt to defend herself. Just thinking about now made some of the anger resurface all over again.

The urge to destroy the mortal men who dared damage what belonged to him was almost overwhelming. He had easily made quick work of them making sure to pay special attention to the mortal man with the broken nose. He knew that it was because of him that it had happened the first place. He had been ready to end the life of the stupid mortal man without a second thought until he felt her small hands on his back.

She started begging him to spare his life because she couldn't stand to see anymore violence.

Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more to than to just squeeze the life out of the mortal man and be done with it, part of him also didn't want to see Kathrine be so upset over it. It was completely maddening and frustrating at the same time. It was driving him insane, he was going against everything he believed to be right. Mortals were supposed to be beneath him yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her even if he tried. It was  _frightening._

He couldn't even blame it on her energy anymore either. It was  _Her_ and everything about her.

He sighed softly. He had no idea what he was going to do about it or if he even wanted to do anything about it for that matter.

For the time being he forced himself to let those thoughts go and concentrated on something else that had been bothering about the whole incident. After the commotion ended, one of what he assumed to one of Katherine's friends came to help her. This mortal woman was unlike any mortal woman he had met before. She was older and completely un-afraid of him. He had no idea what to make of it.

This was the first time he came across a mortal that did not fear him at all. In fact, she started bossing him around like it was nothing! Part of him wanted to vaporize her for it but he knew that he couldn't do that so instead he forced himself to listen to her. He discovered quickly that the mortal woman was a piece of work. She refused to let him take his little mortal back home on his own and she ordered him to keep her home for at least three days and look after her properly. Who did that stupid mortal think she was anyway?

The whole time he was forced to be around her he felt something…odd but sort of familiar emanating from her. It felt like magic. It almost felt as she knew that he wasn't human. It was very…unnerving to him. For now, he decided that the best option was to put it out of his mind. He would investigate it later. He was certain that he would be forced to interact with her again at some point in the near future anyway. The very thought of that caused him to shudder internally.

He thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his stomach growled. He looked heavenward and groaned. He HATED being stuck in a half mortal body. He tired far too easily and got hungry a lot faster than normal. He was also forced to eat far more too.

' _Stupid mortal weaknesses._ ' He thought to himself in annoyance.

He got off the couch when to the fridge to find something to eat. He was discovering that much to his chagrin that not all mortal food was bad. Another thing he would never ever admit out loud.

He fixed himself a plate what little food was in the fridge and sat back down on the couch to eat it. After he finished eating, he decided that it would be a good idea to check on how his little mortal was doing. Getting up off of the couch, took care of his dishes and went to her room. He opened the door quietly and saw that she was still out like a like a light. That was probably due to a combination of the small concussion she ended up with and the drugs she took to lessen the pain some.

He watched her sleep for a moment and debated whether or not he should wake her. He saw that her wolf-mutt was all curled up with her and decided against waking her up. He knew that if there was really something wrong with her. The wolf-mutt would sense it and tell him as much.

He was suddenly struck with urge to go to her and he found that he was unable to stop himself from doing so. He quietly crept up to side her bed and just watched her for a moment. She turned slightly and he got a good look at her face and the anger bubbled up again. It was very bruised, swollen and painful looking. As gently as he could, he stroked her sore cheek with his thumb and felt the bruised and swollen tissue try to repair itself. The job wasn't great as his as he still didn't have full accesses to his powers but it looked much better than it did before.

He decided that he had to leave before he did anything else he would possibly regret. He really had to try and get a grip on himself and these stupid  _feelings_  before it was too late and they consumed him completely.

Sometime Later

_Loki_

Loki was suddenly jolted awake by the most terrible sadness that he ever felt. It was clear that Katherine was awake and not doing well. He had to put a stop to this before she did something bad. Regardless of what was happening to him he still needed her energy.

He got up off of the couch to go see what the matter was. When he entered her bedroom he sucked in a breath at the sight before him.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed sobbing her heart out and clinging to her wolf-mutt familiar who was staring at him with a look that seemed to pierce through his very soul. They were begging him to help her.

She could sense that Kathrine was giving up as much as he could.

' _Please, young prince. You must help her. Nobody else can._ ' She begged inside of his head.

He nodded to her. He didn't know what good he could do but he would try. As long as he lived, he would never admit it out loud but he didn't want her to give up either.

He walked up the bed and crouched down in front of her. It was clear that she knew that he was there in front of her.

"Loki, why does everybody just seem to hate me all of the time? I don't want to be alone anymore." She sobbed.

He tried to think of the best response to her question. He took her small hand in his and gently forced her to look at him.

"You are not alone anymore, and I don't hate you." He told her softly.

She looked at him in total shock. Clearly, she was having a hard time believing what he told her.

"Do you really mean that?" She murmured.

He nodded. He meant every single word he said to her.


	8. NOTE

Hey everybody!

First of all, and I can't stress this enough, please don't kill me! I know I am putting author's notes on this shit left and right but you guys all deserve to know what is up. Now that I am working on Professor's Pet, I am really seeing what my stress levels can and can't handle for the time being and I have a lot of damn stories going at once. I never realized just how many until I actually started going through them an such. As I did this, I started to realize I might have to start tackling this shit systematically. I am sorry if that means some stories will take uber super long to update but I would rather put out decent quality stuff then a bunch of bullshit.

SO! For the time being I will be concentrating more on Professor's Pet, my original work Misfits and of course once I get more of Professor's Pet out, I will be jumping back in to Practical Magic part 2! Also, for the smut lovers out there I will be putting up a series of one-shots depicting all of the sexy scenes from Practical Magic! There is much to look forward too! I just think for the sake of my stress levels it is best to concentrate only a few things at one time.

In saying all of that, please don't start panicking about my other stories. I promise that they aren't abandoned I swear! Once I get more of my Dr. Strange stuff on the go I will be getting back into them once again I promise. I just wanted to let everybody who is reading my other stuff know what's up so they aren't waiting for an updated on a certain thing and wondering WTF is up!

Thank you all for being patient with me,

~Ryu


End file.
